Back To Bedlam
by Flyin Eagle
Summary: What if Harry was saved by someone other than Hargrid? The Wizarding World believe all the Potters are dead. The only people that know the truth won't argue with them. Its been done before but this story will have a twist. I'm back.
1. Death And Life

**Back To Bedlam **

**Chapter One**

**Death and Life**

_**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. You hear._

**_Summary:_** _What if Harry was rescued from the ruins of his house by someone other than Hagrid. They and Harry leave England till they are stumbled upon years later. It's been done before, by mine is going to be different. Enjoy…_

* * *

The Rhode's were just sitting down to tea. Jessica Rhode, the woman of the house, was dishing out the nights meal onto plates whilst her husband, Michael Rhode, ruffled his stiff hair angrily. He had had a hard day at work. _Apparently_ the _Minister_ suspected him of being a Death Eater so, having been cornered at lunch by a couple of his minions, he was led down to the old courtrooms and was questioned under Veritiserum. Having once been placed under the dangerous truth potion he answered all of the Ministers niggly little questions honestly, invigorating the Minister because he couldn't find any evidence. At the end of the interrogation the Minister was so upset that he demoted Michael just to relieve some of his own anger. Michael just wanted to quit but with their first baby on the way he needed an income. So tomorrow morning, Michael would start his new job in the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office. He hadn't told his wife yet, not really wanting to have to face her fury.

Meanwhile Jessie had just finished putting the last spoonful of peas on her plate. She placed the empty pot on the sink and joined her husband at the kitchen table. Tying her long brown hair back into a pony tail so it wouldn't fall into her food she sat down and stared at Michael.

'What's wrong?' She said bluntly. Michael spit out the peas that he had just placed in his mouth in surprise.

'Wh-What was that dear?'

'You heard me, you've been off in your own little world ever since you got home from work. What's wrong?'

'Your right, I can't hide anything from you can I?' He said quietly as he placed down his knife and fork and looked back at his wife. 'I've been demoted to the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts office for not being a Death Eater.'

'You're not serious. What happened?' She snapped.

'Well, first they took me down to one of the old courtrooms and was placed under Veritiserum. I then spent the next half hour answering all the Ministers questions. Well what I said, seemed to disappoint him. In the end he realized he couldn't convict me of being a Death Eater so he vented some of his humiliation through me. I now chase after wizards that sell biting doorknobs or swallowing toilets. My colleague is a bloke called Arthur Weasley, nice enough guy. It'll be better than working with some of those poor excuses for wizards that I used to work with.'

'How stupid can they be? Don't they realise they've already lost James, with him hiding and now you.' Jessie shouted, pushing her chair back leaving her meal forgotten. 'They don't understand what they're doing. Who's going to lead the case against Lucius Malfoy now?'

'I'm not sure, probably Sirius. He's as good as James or I.' He too pushed his plate away, uneaten. They sat in silence for a while, the only sound being the "drip, drip" of the water leaking from the sink tap.

'Why did he suspect you of being a Death Eater anyway?' Jessica said, breaking the silence with her curiosity.

'They thought that my knowledge of the Dark Arts was deemed worthy of being called a Death Eater. Dumbledore probably put him up to it, no doubt. That man is a bloody nuisance.' He got up from the table and moved around to stand behind his wife who was looking out the window. He threw his arms around her and placed his hands on her pregnant stomach. 'Listen Jessie, as long as I have a job and can provide for you and the baby, then I don't care what department that idiot puts me in. Ok?' His wife spun around and faced him, a small smile on her glowing face.

'Ok. You're a good husband Michael and you're going to be an even better father.' She said proudly, and then pulled him down into a kiss.

**BOOOOOOOMMMMM**.

Michael and Jessica jumped apart from there kiss and stared at each other in shock. Michael ran to the front door and yanked it open. He looked down the road just in time to see a green light fill the home of the Potter's. He called back into the house.

'Its James's and Lily, you stay here, I'm going to see what's happened.' He pulled his wand out and started running down the road to his friends. Hearing footsteps behind him made him turn his head sharply. Jessica was trailing him with a determined expression on her face. Biting back his emotions he turned and ran even faster as he saw another blast of green light fill Godrics Hollow. They were only 50 metres away from the front gate when a third blinding green light filled the house. The light was followed by an inhuman shriek that made Michael and Jessie's bones quake with terror. He stopped and waited for his wife as the wind moved around them, flapping their cloaks with its ferocity. It picked up in pace and made the shriek heighten in it eeriness. Finally reaching crescendo, the wind and shriek exploded in a force of power so strong that it blew the Rhode's onto the ground. Then, all was silent.

Michael got up first and helped Jessica up. They just stood there in the middle of the street looking at the site that was the Potter's home. Slowly, they approached. Their eyes blinking, not wanting to know the destruction that might have taken place inside.

Michael's Auror mind was already swirling with outcomes.

_Three Potter's… Three green lights. Was the Potter line finally wiped out? James, Lily, Harry. They were all so young, my friends._ Michael thought sadly.

While he was thinking to himself, his wife was crying. Already she knew that she would not find her friends alive. It was obvious as to what had happened.

Voldemort had finally found the Potter's…

* * *

Pushing away the pieces of wood that was once the front door, Michael and Jessica crossed the threshold into the Lily and James's house. Already they could feel the foulness of Dark magic. Putting himself in front of Jessica, Michael moved through the darkened entryway. He stumbled on something and lost his footing. Grabbing onto Jessie to support himself, he gripped his wand tighter and lit it to see what he had tripped on.

'Oh nooo.' Jessica moaned as the light of his wand came upon the object that had tripped him.

James Potter's pale face showed nothing but fierce determination. The man had obviously duelled with Voldemort. For it was Voldemort that had reeked this havoc, for he was the only wizard who could break Albus Dumbledore's Fidelius Charm. He didn't like the man but he did respect his power. But it was obvious that the old man did not have enough power to stop the Dark Lord. He shut James's eye lids and continued forward into the house. The thought that the secret keeper could have been a traitor didn't even cross his mind.

He saw that three magical signatures went up the stairs, so he followed them until he came upon Harry's room. Inside his light first came upon Lily's crumpled form on the floor. He moved inside and gasped as his light took in the rest of the room.

There, crying in his cot, looking at his mother's body with wide innocent eyes with a lightning bolt cut on his head was James's and Lily's son, Harry.

Jessica ran forward and collected Harry in her arms, trying to soothe the babe with kind words and soft tunes. Eventually, Harry stopped crying and stared at her with glassy eyes. Those huge green eyes pierced her soul and she knew immediately what she was going to do with this orphan. She bent down to Lily and payed her last respects to her dear friend, letting Harry touch his mothers face one last time. She then straightened and ran as quickly as she could out of the house. Leaving her bewildered husband behind to catch up, which he did, about 400 metres away from there own house.

'Jess, what are you doing?' He gestured wildly at Harry who was now asleep.

'Leaving.' She answered, continuing her brisk pace toward their house.

'What do you mean, "Leaving"?'

'I'm getting out of this town. It's not safe here for Harry, there are still Death Eaters about. There might even be a few right here, right now.' And with that she turned in circles, pointing her wand at anything that moved in the moonlight.

They had reached their home and Michael followed his hysterical wife through the front door, up the stairs, and into their bedroom. He then watched as she placed Harry down carefully on their bed, before pulling out their trunks and throwing things in them willy nilly.

'Don't just stand there like a stunned Flobberworm, start packing.' She whispered so she wouldn't wake Harry. Michael didn't want to argue with her so he started flying around the house picking up all the essentials that they would need to start life anew. The things like the television and the fridge they left behind. In record timing they packed four trunks full of all their belongings. Moving to the front door, they turned and took one last look at their house. Michael shrunk the trunks and placed them in his pocket, not before he grabbed a couple of cloaks though, the weather outside was quite chilly.

Michael pulled out a Butterbeer bottle and handed it to Jessica. He then looked down at the baby that was bundled up in his wife's arms. The only part of his body that was visible was his face. That cute little podgy face. And there on his forehead was the mark that would be with him for the rest of his life. The curse mark that was left behind from Voldemort's killing curse. A mark that would single him out from everyone else in the whole Wizarding world.

He was Harry Potter. The-Boy-Who-Lived.

Jessica then touched the Butterbeer portkey and just like that he Rhode's had left Godrics Hollow.

As they were whooshed away by the portkey, another magical person had arrived in Godrics Hollow. As soon as the humongous man cast eyes upon the ruins of the Potter's house he let loose a howl much like a dog would. The noise echoed around the town inharmoniously, the giant of a man than ran into the house and began a pointless search for survivors. The Potter's were dead. At least, that was what the Daily Prophets headline would read tomorrow.

And one and all would believe it.

The only people to no the truth would have left the country by then and were in no hurry to return and prove everyone wrong.

* * *

**_Note:_** Helllloooo. I just couldn't wait to finish RotE to start this story. And I know what your thinking and I have to say, don't worry. I plan to finish this story. I do have a plot for it. The chapters will get bigger too, this one was just a little prologue, if you will. So yeah, I plan to go on with this, I can't wait, it's going to be fun.

**Do you like it so far? **

Well I must go, got to finish RotE.

Toodles.

_**Flyin Eagle**_


	2. Revelations

**Back To Bedlam**

**Chapter Two**

**Revelations**

* * *

Minerva McGonagall, Transfiguration Professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was currently sitting in her Animagus form on top of a stone wall just outside a house on Privet Drive. Number 4 was the place. She had sat outside it all day, watching the occupants of the house go about their daily business. 

She was revolted at the things that she saw.

_I hope Albus isn't planning to dump the boy here_. Just as she was thinking about it, the person of her thoughts appeared behind her.

'I should have known you would be here, Minerva.' He said softly, making the professor hiss and jump in the air. When she had recovered the cat slowly transformed into a woman, finally taking shape of the stern Minerva McGonagall.

'Albus, I didn't here you approach.' She said stiffly, nodding her head in greeting.

'A wizard can be very quiet when they want to be Minerva.' Said the esteemed Headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore.

They just stood there in silence for a while before a nasally sound came from the middle aged witch.

'Is it true Albus, are the rumours true?'

'I'm afraid they are Minerva, the good… and the bad.' He said gravely.

'Oh no.' She moaned. 'Not James and Lily.' She stopped and looked at the old man standing next to her. 'You say that Harry survived though, how?'

'I'm not sure, but my wards told me that Harry had survived, as soon as I saw what had happened I sent Hagrid to go collect the boy and left Hogwarts, I made a quick stop at the Ministry to inform the Minister what was going to happen and told some Aurors to go check out Godrics Hollow, after that I came here. I trust it was Poppy that told you I would be here?' He asked already knowing the answer.

'She did, but Albus, do you think it wise to send Hagrid on such an important mission.' She asked timidly.

'Ah Minerva, I would trust Hagrid with my life.' He said solemnly. He then paused as a low rumbling sound fill his ears. They both looked up to see a single light flying towards them at a rapid pace. As the light came closer the sound got louder and soon the rumbling was right on top of them and the bright light was blinding there eyes. A screeching was heard and then all light and noise ceased to exist.

'Professor Dumbledore, Harry wasn't there!' A loud voice pierced the silent night, as the owner of the voice jumped off the flying motorbike.

'Hagrid, what do you mean?' The sharp voice of Dumbledore asked quickly, power lacing his words.

'He wasn't there professor, I searched everywhere I swear. All I could find were James and Li-Lily's dead bodies.' Here, the man named Hagrid blew his nose on a tea towel sized handkerchief and started bawling. 'I-It was horr-ible professor, the house was in ruins and you could feel the Dark Magic everywhere. I couldn't stand it so I ran outside and ran into young Sirius Black, poor bloke, to lose his friends like that, he's the one who leant me his bike, said he wouldn't need it anymore. Anyway, that's when I came here. What happened to Harry Headmaster?' He asked sniffling once again.

'I don't know Hagrid… I don't know.' It was then, at that exact time that Albus Dumbledore felt every one of his 154 years. He fell back against the wall and sat down heavily. His two companions sitting down on either side of him, all were thinking about the same thing.

Where in the world was Harry Potter.

* * *

**You-Know-Who Finally Gone!**

_Last night the Wizarding World was finally free from the clutches of the most feared Dark Lord in over a century, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. It is believed that all it took to kill him was a little baby by the name of Harry Potter. No, you don't need new spectacles readers. Yours truly found out that when You-Know-Who went to kill the Potter's,( the famous couple, Lily and James Potter, who have escaped You-Know-Who in past threats but met their tragic death last night), he encountered his downfall in their son, Harry, who was only 1 year and 3 months old. A year old baby is all it took to dispose of a menace that had controlled the Wizarding world for over 10 years. At the scene of the crime, Aurors had found both parents bodies but failed to find the babe's, so the question on everyone's lips is, WHAT HAPPENED TO HARRY POTTER?_

Michael threw his copy of the Daily Prophet at the rubbish bin in disgust.

_I know what happened to Harry Potter_, he thought sadly. _He's currently sleeping in my wife's arms_. He looked over and saw his wife looking fondly at the sleeping babe. They were currently waiting in line at the International Portkey Point (IPP). It was Jessica idea, she had family in Australia. He had never heard of the place but apparently everyone referred to it as 'Down Under'. He moved along the line, each step bringing him closer and closer to the service counter.

'NEXT.'

'Yes, I'd like to get a Portkey to Australia.' He said confidently.

'That'll be 1000 galleons. It's a lovely day isn't it? Especially with You-Know-Who gone, I wonder what happened to the baby though?' The bubbly service girl asked. Michael wasn't listening after the part where she told him that the cost of a portkey to Australia would be 1000 galleons.

'WHAT?'

'I said I wonder what happened to the baby. Are you alright sir?'

'Yes, yes I'm fine. But 1000 galleons is a little steep don't you think?'

'Well I suppose, but you must take into consideration that it did take 20 of our people and half a day to make it, I think that the price is quite reasonable sir.' The girl said, still acting all bubbly, but Michael could tell it was just that, an act.

'Just pay the girl Michael.' He's wife said impatiently. He did, albeit reluctantly. They then grabbed their portkey and waited. The portkey was meant to activate at 10:00am, so they only had to wait half an hour to they were rid of England, taking the child that had saved them all. with them.

'Only 20 seconds left.' He said quietly, holding onto Jessie's arm tightly, she in turn was holding Harry closer to her.

'10. 9. 8. 7. 6. 5. 4. 3. 2. 1…' And just like that, the Rhode's and Harry Potter had left England.

* * *

Just as the Rhode's were whisked away by there 1000 galleon portkey. Sirius Black, was catching up with an old friend. 

'How could you do it Peter? They were your friends and you betrayed them. YOU BETRAYED THEM!' Sirius shouted, his tall frame growing taller in his anger, he didn't realise it but he was attracting the attention of the whole street, who were all muggles, wondering why two men were pointing sticks at each other.

'I did-n't mean to Sir-ius.' The small man with watery eyes squeaked nervously. His chubby face was red from exhaustion.

'What do you mean? Of course you meant to, it was probably your plan right from the start.' Sirius was getting angrier and angrier, but if you looked closely you could see that his pained eyes were spilling tears of regret. 'And when I made you secret keeper that just made your day didn't it, you filthy rat. I HATE YOU.' He then took in a breath, preparing himself to shout out the two most feared words in the Wizarding world.

'Avada Ked-.' He didn't get to though. Because for once in his life, Peter Pettigrew was faster than him. Sirius saw the rat animagus use a curse to blow up the street before he used his wand on himself to chop off his left index finger. What happened next would haunt his dreams forever. The short, balding man that was once his dear friend, smiled at him evilly before turning himself into his animagus form and diving down into the sewers.

After that everything flew twice as quick for Sirius Black. The screams of the muggles. The appearance of the Aurors. The restraints on his hands. It was all so alien to him. He did the only thing that one would do in his position. He laughed. He laughed a maddening laugh that caused all people, magical and muggle alike to stop what they were doing to stare at him. He didn't mind though, no. He just kept on laughing. He knew that no matter what happened, he would one day meet Peter Pettigrew again. He laugh subsided as he was stunned.

The next time Sirius woke, he would find himself in Azkaban, cold, hungry and most importantly, empty. He had lost everything in 24hours. The world could be a cruel place sometimes. Especially when you were innocent.

* * *

'MICK, JESS, are you in there?' Shouted the anguished voice of Remus Lupin. He blinked away the tears and shouted again. 'Mick, Jess. Its Remus… It's Remus.' He finished softly. 

He too had had a rough 24 hours. He had just found out that he had lost all his old school friends in the space of that time.

'Mick, Jess.' He had had enough. 'Alohamora.' The door banged open. He stepped inside cautiously, not knowing what he would find. As it turned out, he found nothing. He searched the whole house and came to one conclusion.

'Why did they leave?' He asked himself as he slumped down onto his favourite chair, the one that he would always sit in when he visited the Rhode's home. He sat in the chair for ages, thinking over everything that had happened. He got up and wiped his tears away. Collecting himself, he left the house and made his way to his own house. There he sat down at the kitchen and began to weep. During the night he was joined by a bottle of Whisky and an old photo album.

He passed out not long after midnight, the whisky bottle rolled out of his hand and crashed to the floor. Luckily for the floor there was no liquid in it, unluckily for Lupin's head, he had drank it all earlier. In the morning he would wake up and start his life anew. Although, like a tree with its leaves, Remus's memories would always return to him.

* * *

'Mum, Dad. It's me, Jessie.' Jessica shouted as quietly as she could with a sleeping baby in her arms. They had just arrived in Australia and travelled by a muggle taxi to her parent's house near a country town just south of Sydney. It was a rather large house in the country. Her parents had bought it hoping that one day there grandchildren could visit and use it to play and practice quidditch in without being noticed by muggles. 

'Jessie. Jessie is that you. It is you.' Maggie Rhode said excitedly as she rounded the corner. She spotted the bundle in her daughter's arms and immediately fussed. 'Here dear, come and sit down, what do you think your doing moving around after just having your child, I'm surprised though, I thought it wasn't due for another couple of months.' She said, pausing her fussing to count something on her hands. Jessica took this as her chance to interrupt.

'Mum, where's dad, Michael and I need to speak with you.' She said seriously, her mother looked at her strangely. 'He's just gone to work, why do you want to speak with us?'

'It'll have to wait mum. Do you think we can go have a bit of a kip, travelling can really take it out of you.' She added a yawn for dramatics.

'Of course, you, Michael and, er, what's it name dear?' She asked sheepishly.

'His name is Harry mum.'

'I thought you were going to call it Dillon if it was a boy?' She asked curiously.

'We'll explain later Maggie.' Michael said gently, seeing that his wife was about to blow her top.

'Alright.' She said slowly. 'I'll call you when Richard gets home, shall I?'

'That would be good, thanks mum.' Jessica said tiredly, her father probably wouldn't be back for a while yet, since he was the head of the Magical Creature's office at the Australian Ministry, who knows, he could be tied up all day. She clumped up the stairs to their usual room and got settled in. It was a good thing the house was so big, she didn't know how long they were going to stay there.

'Jess, what have we done?' Michael asked softly as he conjured a cot for Harry. He watched as she laid Harry in it gently.

'We saved Harry.' She said shortly.

'But you had no right.'

'What do you mean I had no right, I'm his GODMOTHER Michael!' She whispered fiercely.

'I know that, but we could have told someone, Dumbledore even.' He said grudgingly.

'No, the few people that knows about Harry the better. You can't trust anyone these days, you have Sirius to prove that. I thought he was the most trustworthy out of all the Marauders, now look how wrong I was. Thanks to him, James and Li-ly are dead.' She then collapsed on the bed and started sobbing. Michael was surprised she kept it in this long, he moved over and wrapped his arms around her, bringing her head to his chest.

'JESSIE, MICHAEL COME DOWN QUICK. RICHARD'S HOME.' Maggie's voice shouted up the stairs.

'What's dad doing home so early?' Jessica asked.

'Let's go find out.' They did, and when they reached the bottom of the stairs the saw the peculiar site of Jessica's parents jumping up and down excitedly.

'Dad, what are you doing home so early?' She asked, whilst trying to wipe the rest of her tears away.

'I've came home to tell your mother the good news. You-Know-Who is dead.'

'How?' Michael asked, faking surprise.

'Apparently, a baby called Harry Potter somehow killed him, but not before he got Harry's parents, James and Li-.' He stopped suddenly and looked at his daughter who was openly crying again.

'Oh honey, I'm so sorry, my mouth just got carried away, I forgot that you guys were their friends.'

'It's alright dad. What else did they say about Harry?'

'Well, not much, they first thought that he survived, apparently Dumbledore told everyone he had wards around the Potter's home and he said that Harry had somehow defeated You-Know-Who, although they now think that Harry's dead. He can't be found anywhere, I'm sorry dear.' Michael shared a look with Jessica and nodded. She nodded back and flew up the stairs.

'Oh, why couldn't I have kept my trap shut, she'll never talk to me again.' Richard wailed.

'No, that's not it Richard. Look maybe we should go into the lounge room and wait for Jess.' Michael said calmly, leading the way into the sitting room, the two stunned parents followed, soon they were all sitting down and waiting for Jessica to arrive.

When she came back and had Harry in her arms her parents shot straight back up and Richard started asking all the questions that his wife had bombarded their daughter with before.

'Be quiet and let me explain.' Jessica said crossly. When her parents had sat back down and Michael was standing beside her she continued.

'We already knew what happened last night. We were there you see. Please, don't interrupt, just let me talk. As you know we live… lived in the same town as Jam-es and Li-Lily. Last night we were just having dinner when we heard a noise down the road. When Michael looked out, he saw green light flashing in their house. We ran down there straightaway and saw the third flash of the Avada-Kadevra curse, but something strange happened, the wind started picking up and a horrible noise issued from within the house, when it all stopped me and Michael went inside. We first found James's body in the hallway, we continued on and looked for Lily's and Harry's body's as well. But we only found one dead body, the other one was alive and healthy, although he was a little sad.' She finished tearfully.

'What are you saying Jessie?' Maggie asked softly, she too was crying silently. Jessica didn't answer but moved forward and transferred the bundle into her mother's arms.

'Mum, dad, meet your new grandson.' She bent down and removed the part of the blanket that covered Harry's head. As the blanket came away, Harry's face was revealed and with it were his green eyes, which were now open and staring intently at Maggie.

'Who is this Jessie?'

'Your new grandson… Harry Potter.'

* * *

**_Note:_** I have an **Important** question to ask you. 

**Should I make the story grow up with Harry or**…

**_Should I skip that part and just do flash backs_**…

Your opinion will settle the matter so please do review, cause it will be majority rules, I'll wait a week before i decide.

Anyway on to more important things, I just want to thank all the people that have reviewed already to this story, its what made me get this chapter up so fast so thank you. I cant wait till this story gets going its just going to be so fun, for me anyway. So I hope you stick around for it.

_Catch you later_.

**_Flyin Eagle_**.


	3. Growing Up With Harry Potter Part I

**Back To Bedlam**

**Chapter Three**

**Growing Up With Harry Potter. Part I.**

* * *

A small boy was riding his dad's old Nimbus 1000 lazily around the top paddock at his home. He hadn't fear for any muggles seeing him since their land was about 15km from the nearest town. He chucked his new quaffle from hand to hand and shot at his home made quidditch hoop, waving to the imaginary crowd as the ball flew through the hoop. He heard a slow clapping and looked down to see his little sister watching him from the ground. He went into a steep dive that made the little girl scream in terror. Deciding to have a little fun he pulled out of the dive a few metres above the ground and fell off his broom, landing with a thump in a soft patch of clover, he stayed completely still as he heard his sister rushing towards.

'HARRY, HARRY.' She shrieked. She reached Harry's side and collapsed down beside him and tried to roll his body over onto his back but it was no good because Harry was using all his weight to stop that from happening. Eventually his sister gave up and started to cry.

This is where Harry's heart split in two. If there was one thing that made him feel terrible inside, it was hearing his little sister cry. He sat up quickly and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

'Melanie. Mel, look, I'm alright, see.' He said softly. He was surprised to see that when Melanie looked up, there was no trace of a tear anywhere, she was only smiling triumphantly.

'Why you little rotter.' He laughed before he tackled his sister back to the ground and started tickling her till she was screaming for their parents, which had arrived at the hilltop unnoticed by the two siblings.

'What are you two doing? You'll get your clothes all dirty.' Jessica Rhode said amusedly as she picked her daughter up and brushed all the grass off her, whilst her husband, Michael, did the same to a humiliated Harry. She took this time to really look at her two children. Melanie of course was the exact same as she was when she was 10, same long brown hair, same light blue eyes and even the same cute button nose. But Harry, well, Harry was different. If you saw Harry and Michael from a distance then you would think they were proper father and son, but up close you could see that Harry looked quite different. His hair wouldn't be tamed like his father's, his eyes were not blue but a spectacular sparkling green and his features couldn't be matched to either of his parents. The reason was of course, Harry was not their son. He was their godson, but Harry didn't know that. He thought that he was always a Rhode, but that notion would unfortunately have to change. And that's what Jessica and Michael were doing now.

Today was July 31st, Harry's 11th birthday. And Michael convinced his wife that it was finally time to reveal Harry's true heritage. They moved under the shade of the lone Blossom tree that sat atop the hill, Michael dragging Harry down with him and Jessica sitting Melanie gently on her legs.

'Harry, your father and I have something to tell you.' Jessica started hesitantly.

'What, is it how much you love me?' He said, making a face that Melanie giggled at.

'No Harry, it's about your parents... your real parents.'

'Wh-What do you mean?' Harry replied, confused.

'We mean.' Michael said delicately. 'That your mother and I aren't your real parents. You were born to two friends of ours, but they died, and since your mother was your Godmother, we decided to take you in.' He watched Harry carefully to see what reaction these words would cause. He was surprised when he saw Harry smile sadly.

'I kind of always knew that you weren't my real mum and dad. We don't even look the same.' He said hoarsely, his vocal cords choosing this time to collapse. Tears were in the corners of his eyes as he continued. 'Was it a green light? I always dream of a green light followed by screaming.' As he was looking towards the ground he didn't see his adopted mother come towards him, but he did feel the bone crushing hug, he looked up to see that she too was crying.

'Why didn't you say something Harry?'

'I thought it was just a dream... so who were my real parents?' Jessica pulled back and nodded to Michael, she could not explain this part.

'Your real mother and father were friends of ours. We went to Hogwarts together, remember how I told you guys about Hogwarts? Anyway, after Hogwarts, we bought a house in the same town as your parents. A couple of years later you were born, your mother picked Jessica as your Godmother and another man as your Godfather, although he died not long after your parents.' He said sadly, he knew all about Sirius, wrongfully accused, not even given a trial and sent off to Azkaban whilst Pettigrew was running free. He wouldn't tell Harry that now though, that could wait for another day. He looked back at his son and saw that his tears had dried up, ever since he had known Harry he had only seen the boy cry twice, and that was including today, the other time was almost 10 years ago. He continued with his story.

'You know about Voldemort, well he was after your parents, he thought that James and Lily wou-.'

'Was that there names, James and Lily, what was there last name.' Harry interrupted quickly.

'Potter, that's your real last name. Yes, no finer Witch or Wizard you would ever meet Harry, both were caring souls. Your dad loved Transfiguration and Quidditch whilst your mother loved her Charms and her books. Oh yes, fine people indeed. They were so good at so many things that Voldemort wanted to recruit them, time and time again they said no to that monster, but he wouldn't give up, in the end your parents went into hiding. They were kept hidden under a charm so that the only people that could find them knew where they were. Their secret was given to a man called Peter Pettigrew, he was one of your parent's friends, the sneak was not to be trusted though, he went to Voldemort not long after he was given the secret and betrayed your parents. Voldemort then came looking for your mum and dad, your dad fought bravely and your mum tried but both died protecting you. But when Voldemort went to kill you he's killing curse somehow rebounded off you and hit him. That's where your scar came from Harry.' He finished almost awestruck. They were quite for some time, the only sounds being Jessica and Melanie's sniffles.

'What happened to Pettigrew?' Harry said angrily.

'He got away dear.' Jessica said hotly.

'Does that mean Harry's not my brother?' Melanie asked fearfully, she didn't want to lose Harry.

'Of course I'm your brother silly.' He then looked up at his parents faces. 'Aren't I?' He asked hopefully.

'Only if you want to be Harry, it's your choice.' Jessica said kindly, although you could hear the ache in her voice. They all waited as Harry looked pensive. After a time Harry looked up with a smile on his face.

'I want to be known as Harry Potter.' Their faces fell, but Harry wasn't finished. 'I want my parents to be remembered, but you will always be my real family.' He then hugged his dad, then his mum and finally moved to his sister.

'Does that mean you're still my brother?' Melanie asked uncertainly.

'Yep.' He said happily. 'And as a brother, I'm allowed to do this.' He then started tickling her gleefully whilst their mum and dad watched on contentedly. But as the sun started to go down they both picked up one of their children and made their way back to the house, talking about the party that was about to take place.

* * *

'And this one is from your Grandmother and I.' Said Richard Rhode, as he handed Harry a rather larger box. Harry smiled at his grandparents in thanks. After they had come back from the paddocks, they had told the grandparents all that had transpired up under the blossom tree. Both Maggie and Richard had hugged their grandson and gave comforting words about his decision. They both had no hard feelings towards Harry wanting to be known as a Potter, but warned him not to let too many know.

_Like that's hard_. Harry thought dejectedly as he ripped off the wrapping paper. _It's not like I know anyone other than my family. Why can't I just go to school, none of the muggles will recognise me_. He stopped his thinking and gasped as his present was finally revealed to him.

'A NIMBUS 2000, you've got to be kidding me.' He shouted excitedly, ripping off the rest of the paper as quick as he could. He turned to his grandparents and both tackled them with hugs. 'Thank you so much, now I don't have to ride dad's old 1000 anymore.'

'Hey, there's nothing wrong with that broom kiddo, I scored aplenty of goals on that broom.' Michael pouted.

'I know dad, but just think how many more I'm going to score on this thing.' Harry said cheekily.

'You little bugger.' He said, running at Harry, picking him up and then twirling him in the air.

'Kids, if you want a bit of cake, I suggest you stop playing around.' Jessica said jokingly making her daughter laugh.

'HEY.' Harry and his father shouted indignantly.

* * *

Later that night after everyone had finally had there stomach full of sweets and cake, the Rhode household started to head off to bed. Harry was just getting into his when his mum and dad came in.

'Did you have a good day sweetie?' His mum asked kindly.

'The best day ever mum. I love you two, you know that don't you, even if you aren't my real parents you will always be my mum and dad.' He said honestly.

'Oh honey, you don't know how much that means to us.' Jessica said tearfully as she bent down to kiss Harry's forehead, moving away so her husband could do the same.

'Do you... do you think that maybe one day you can tell me more about, er, my mum and dad?' Harry said awkwardly.

'Of course Harry, you can ask anytime you want.'

'Thanks, oh and one more thing.' Harry paused and looked up at his parents seriously. 'Do you think I could go to school, I want to meet people, I want to have friends, I'll understand if you don't want me to, what with me being supposedly famous, but do you really think that a muggle is going to recognise who I am?' His eyes pleading with his parents, who both looked at each other quickly.

'I'm not sure Harry, let your mother and I think it over for a while, for now though why don't you go to sleep, you had a big day and you need to rest up for tomorrow, were going to practice Occlumency.' Michael said calmly, he then moved forward and ruffled Harry's hair affectionately, with one last goodnight he left the room, which left only Harry and his mum who moved forward and sat on the edge of his bed.

'Do you hate me Harry?' She asked suddenly making Harry jump in surprise.

'No, why would you say that mum?' He replied shakily.

'Because, we've kept this information away from you for so long, I thought you might hate me.' Harry moved shuffled forward and wrapped his arms around her.

'I could never hate you, I love you, you're my mum.' He said simply.

'No I'm not.'

'Yes you are... Don't you want to be?' He said, pulling a puppy dog face.

'Oh you know that face always works on me. Of course I want to be your mum, I love you dear. I'm glad you had a good day, now quick get to sleep before your father scolds me for keeping you away from you training again, goodnight.' She blew Harry a kiss before leaving Harry staring up at the dark ceiling.

He looked over at the pile of presents he had received. His new broom was standing proudly in the middle whilst the quaffle and sweets from his parents and Melanie were scattered around it like a moat. His gaze then shifted over to his trusted wand, moving his arm he grabbed it, bringing it back to sit it on his chest.

'Has it really been that long?' He thought aloud.

He had received his wand as one of his presents on his 6th birthday. He remembered the day perfectly...

* * *

'Harry, wake up, it's your birthday and I want to give you your present.' Melanie shrieked loudly, achieving her objective in waking up her sleeping brother.

'I'm up, I'm up.' Harry yawned widely. His mind then clicked into place and he remembered what day it was. 'Hey, it's my birthday.' He got up quickly and dragged his little sister with him down the stairs, finally sliding to a stop in the living room where his parents and grandparents were waiting with smiles on their faces.

'Happy Birthday Harry.' The shouted together and then one by one moved to Harry to hug and kiss him. Being the childish kid he was he tried to move out of the way off all the attention and looked for his presents.

'Here, open mine first.' Melanie shouted excitedly. She then shoved a badly wrapped present in Harry's hands. Harry obliged and found himself looking into the eyes of an Antipodean Opaleye, a plush toy of course. He knew it was an Antipodean Opaleye for two reasons. The first, was due to the fact that he had seen one fly over their house one time and the second was due to the tag that hung off the dragons neck, which also told him that the dragons name was Merlin. He smiled and gave a big hug to his sister.

'I love it, thanks Mel.'

'Next, open ours.' His grandfather said pointing to his wife who handed Harry a small box that was tied neatly with a bow. Harry untied the bow and was surprised when 6 pieces of paper flew out of the box. He picked one of them up and saw that it was a ticket to see a quidditch match where his favourite team was playing.

'Woo Hoo. I can't wait, do you think I could get the Warriors autographs?' He asked eagerly.

'We'll see Harry, I might know some people that know some people.' His grandfather said with a wink. Harry then turned big, expectant green eyes on his parents.

'Here you go Harry, Harry Birthday.' His dad said amusedly as he passed Harry a long thin box. Harry ripped open the box and found himself staring transfixed at the beautiful piece of wood in it. His dazed eyes looked back up to his dad and mum.

'Red-Gum, 13inches, Venom of the Rainbow Snake as the core, all in all… a very powerful wand, Harry, be sure to look after it, I'll be training you how to use it starting from tomorrow.' He said proudly.

* * *

From that day on, Harry had been taught how to use magic and Harry had loved every second of it. When he got older his dad had promised to teach him more advanced magic and even the dark arts.

'It's not the spell that is dark Harry, it is how the Wizard chooses to use the spell which makes it dark, always remember that son.' He had said seriously when Harry asked about his training.

It wasn't his father who was just teaching him either. All of his family taught him and Melanie, who joined him on her 6th birthday, she had received an 9inch Cherry wand, with a single hair from a Unicorn as a core. Both were ecstatic when they heard that they would be being tutored together.

Their dad, taught them offensive and defensive spells. Their mother taught them both muggle and wizardry subjects, their grandmother taught them all she knew about the healing arts, which was quite a lot considering she was Healer in the war with Grindelwald and their grandfather taught them the history of the Wizarding world.

Harry loved all of it, he was currently learning Occlumency with his dad, Charms with his mother, healing minor scratches with his grandma and learning all there was to know about the most famous witches and wizards in history with his grandpa.

Life could just not get better. As soon as Harry thought this he felt a little twinge of pain from the scar on his forehead. Shrugging it off as just eating too much cake, he put his wand away and grabbed Merlin from the bottom of his bed, he patted the dragon on the head before he finally closed his eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

It was a week after his 11th birthday. Harry was currently playing chess with Melanie when their mum and dad came in the room with smiles on their faces.

'Well, we've finally come to a decision do about your request dear.' Jessica said slowly, her smile widening as she saw her son sit up a little straighter, she continued to prolong the silence just to bug Harry.

'AND.' Harry screamed impatiently.

'You can go…'

'YES.' Harry interrupted before she could finish.

'Uh, uh, uh. Hear me out Harry, I'm not finished. As I was saying, you can go to school, but not till your 13 and Mel is 12. That way, you can look after her while you both attend Secondary school.' She said in a reasonable voice. She could see that Harry's inner demons were battling each other but she also knew that he was a very protective brother.

'Ok, I guess its only another couple of years and I can wait, especially if Melanie gets to come with me.' He said happily, he then looked at his clueless sister.

'Didn't you hear? We get to go to school.' It took a while for her to understand what just happened but when she did she pounced on Harry and they started jumping around the living room hyperactively.

'I'm going to miss them.' Jessica said softly to her husband.

'You don't think I'm going to let those two go to school with no one to check on them do you? I've seen the way you act when you're teaching them Jess, you want to go back to your classroom in England before the business with Harry happened. You should apply for a job at the school they go to. That way when I'm at the Ministry, I won't have to worry about all of you.' He said warmly making Jess turn around and kiss him passionately only stopping to poke her tongue out at her two children who were making retching noises behind them.

'You are an ideas man mikey.' She said playfully. 'I can't wait. Just think, me a teacher again. I hope these two years go quick.' She then looked to Harry and Melanie who were now taking turns to turn each others hair crazy colours.

'But not too quick.' She whispered sadly.

* * *

**_Note: _**Whoa, it is bloody amazing how much reviews can do for someone's quickness. All your reviews helped loads, I just want you to know that. I've decided to do what a couple of people advised, my majority rules might have been a bit bold, but yeah, these next couple of chapters will deal with what the title says: Growing Up With Harry Potter.

I hoped you liked this chapter. Did you like the way I wrote it? All points and criticism welcome.

Once again thank you for all the reviews. (Wink wink, nudge, nudge.)

**_Flyin Eagle_**.


	4. Growing Up With Harry Potter Part II

**Back To Bedlam**

**Chapter Four**

**Growing Up With Harry Potter. Part II.**

* * *

'Mum, will you please leave my hair alone!' Harry shouted at his frustrated mother impatiently. 'Whatever you do it wont stay flat.'

It was the first day of Harry and Melanie's schooling. Their parents had enrolled them in one of the high schools close to home. It was easy apparating distance for Harry, who surprisingly had picked up the nifty little gift just before his 13th birthday.

'Now remember, I'll be teaching at this school so I don't want any funny business. **Do not** tell anyone about you being a witch and wizard.' Harry and Melanie looked at each other and rolled their eyes, they had heard this conversation at least a thousand times after Melanie's 12th birthday.

'I'm serious guys.' Jessica said sternly. 'Never tell anyone your secrets.' She then turned to her husband with a sheepish look on her face. 'Cant we just catch a taxi to school, I know its good that Harry can apparate but sometimes the things he does just make me feel so inferior. I couldn't even apparate till I was 18 and he does on his fourth try a week before his 13th birthday, not to mention that he can do it with other people.'

'It's alright Jess, just go with it. I feel the same way, but instead of whispering about him why don't you encourage him, I mean, his got so much power now, think what he's going to be like when he's older. He could end up stronger than James and Lily. Now, you better go or you're going to miss school.' He then kissed his wife on the cheek and ruffled both Harry and Melanie's hair, saying a final good luck before he apparated to the Australian ministry for work. He worked in the Magical Enforcement office, just like he did before coming to Australia.

'Alright kids, lets go to school.' Jessica said cheerily to her nervous smiling children, she gave Harry her hand whilst he grabbed Melanie's, then with 'Pop' they apparated away.

* * *

'Good luck kids, I'll see you in class, remember to look out for each other too, oh what else was I going to say…'

'Mum, just go, we'll be fine.' Harry said firmly but you could also hear amusement in his voice. His mother nodded then quickly left to the staff room before she could say more.

'Harry… are you scared?' Melanie asked quietly as she washed all the kids playing around, some even throwing curious glances at the new arrivals.

'Yes, but don't worry, we'll be fine and remember what I said, if anyone gives you trouble you come straight to me, got it?' He said protectively. Not trusting to speak she just nodded her head vigorously, her brown hair flying everywhere. They started to make their way through the school noticing that their mum was right in saying that it was a rather large school, with about 800 kids, all ranging from year 7 to 12.

Suddenly a large brute of a boy stepped in front of them, his porky face sneering at them dominantly.

'Who are youse two?' He snapped forcefully.

'My name is Harry and this is Melanie.' Harry said kindly, holding out his hand to the boy that was double his size.

'Harry, what kind of name is that? I like yours though sweetie, why don't ya come with me and I'll show ya round.' He then stepped forward and started to drag a fighting Melanie away from Harry… or he would have, had Harry not have come form nowhere to stand in front of him with a feral look in his eyes.

'Let her go.' He said coldly, his words reaching everyone in the playground that had formed a circle around the three.

'Why should I?' The other boy said dumbly, twisting his head from side to side, looking at the spot that Harry had supposedly come from.

'Because I said so.' Harry growled.

'I don't think I will.' The fat boy said icily.

'Then you are a fool.' Harry whispered before he jumped forward and with lightning speed, released the boy's grip on his sister and pinned the him on the ground, with another twist he dislocated the boy's shoulder painfully. Hearing him start crying, Harry got up and brushed himself off nonchalantly. Looking up he noticed that all the other kids were staring at him fearfully. He grabbed Melanie's hand and began walking away from the crying blob and the stunned crowd.

'Mr Rhode. Come with me please.' Said a short fat man that Harry guessed was the Principal. Harry dutifully followed but kept Melanie by his side.

'I think we've got off to a bad start.' Harry said softly to Melanie and smiled as she tried to stifle a giggle. They entered a highly furnished office and were told to sit and wait. After waiting a while they heard the door behind them open to admit the man and their mum, who had a very cross look on her face that was pointed directly at the principal's balding head.

'Bad news I'm afraid, Mrs Rhode. Seems as though your boy thought he'd introduce himself as the new school bully.' Mr Jones said in an all knowing voice, well, what he thought was all knowing, Melanie thought he sounded more like a pig that they had back at their farm.

'No he didn't, he was only helping me.' She shouted heatedly, only to be restrained by both Harry and her mother.

'It's alright honey.' Her mother said softly. 'I know what happened.'

'Dear dear, quite a fiery bunch aren't you?' Mr Jones said calmly. 'We don't tolerate behaviour of the kind as what your son just did out there Mrs Rhode, and as such Harry will be suspended for a week. That is all. Please take your son home and then come back so you can teach your first class.' He then stood up from behind his desk and opened the door for the three of them.

Harry stormed out, closely followed by his mother and sister.

'Well I never. The nerve of that man, don't worry Harry, I saw what happened along with a few other staff here, that oaf that you just beat up was the _principal's_ son.' She spat out the word principal like she was sucking on a rotten lemon. 'Oh that man does not know who he just messed with. Now why don't you go home Harry and read through your books? Mel and I will be home in a few hours so you won't be by yourself long.' She then moved forward and kissed Harry's forehead.

'And thank you for taking care of your sister.'

'Cant I go home to mum?' Melanie said, close to tears.

'No Mel, you'll have to stay here. Don't worry, you're in my class first, speaking of class we'll have to go, bye honey, be good and could you come back after school to pick us up.'

'Yeah, have a good day.' He said sadly as he watched his mother pull his sister away.

He turned around and punched the nearest wall as hard as he could, then turned on his heel and apparated back home, missing the crack that was slowly making its way up the wall.

* * *

Once he was in his room he threw his school bag in the corner and flopped down on his bed.

'"Why don't you go home and read through your books."' Harry said in an imitated voice of his mother then switched to his to say angrily. 'There's just one problem mum, I've read them all.' He said throwing his arms in a circle to show his rather impressive personal library.

He had already learnt everything his mum and grandparents could teach him. He was only now receiving lessons from his father of more obscure magic that he hadn't covered already. So, finding that they couldn't teach him anymore they had looked to books to solve all their problems.

Every other week he was getting a book.

'This might be useful.'

Or

'I thought you might be interested to read a few things in this one.' Were what his family would say to him when they thought he needed a new book. What they didn't realise is that he, like any other kid, didn't like reading.

He did feel sorry for his sister though. She didn't seem to grasp things as quick as he did so she still had to put up with the torture of their family. Thinking of his sister made him wonder how she was handling school without him…

* * *

While Harry was looking through a book that he had already read, once, twice, maybe a million times before, Melanie was sitting down in one of the quadrangles around her school eating her lunch. Looking back she really hadn't minded her first few classes.

First she had English with her mother. She smiled with pride as she remembered watching her mother in her prime, all the students listened to her intently as she explained the gibberish that was English. 2nd period brought maths, and the small man who taught it. She understood most of it thanks to her earlier learning but was sure, that in the years to come that Maths would be one of her worst subjects. After recess, where she spent most of her time talking with her mother about how well she went she had History. This is the class she loved, she didn't know much about the country she grew up in but having the class taught by a handsome young man made her want to learn it as quick as she could. 4th period brought along Home Economics. This class was taught by one of the biggest women she had ever seen, they talked about the caution that must be served in the kitchen, all in all, a very boring class.

'Can I sit here?' A voice spoke from beside her, efficiently waking her up from her musings, she looked up to find the intruder staring back at her with big wide eyes.

'Sure.' Melanie said, finally answering the other girl's question. She watched her as she sat down a winced as the sun reflected off her shiny black hair.

'My name's Kelly Jenson, what's yours?' The girl called Kelly asked kindly.

'Melanie, Melanie Rhode.' She answered uncertainly, not knowing what this girl wanted.

'Your new aren't you, where are you from?'

'My family and I came from Queensland, and since this school was the closest to our home we decided to come here.'

'Oh, that makes sense. So the new English teacher is your mum and that boy who kicked the crap out of Russell is your brother.'

'Yes, was that the name of that big boy, Russell? What year is he in?' Melanie asked curiously, relaxing a little realising this girl wouldn't hurt her.

'Yeah, Jack Russell Jr, his father's the principal so he thinks he can do anything he wants, everybody hates him. His in year 10 and everyone's afraid of him, even the senior years, everyone that is, except your hunky brother.' She finished breathlessly making Melanie choke on her salad roll.

'Excuse me?' She squeaked, thinking she had heard wrong.

'You heard. He was so brave, not like any of the other boys around here.' She said, glaring at the few boys that were passing them at that moment. Melanie giggled and then looked at the girl nervously.

'Would you… would you like to be my friend?'

'Hmmm, let me think.' Kelly said, making a thoughtful pose. 'Yes.' Melanie then screamed and started jumping up and down excitedly. The bell then rang and the two ran off for their last period of the day.

* * *

Harry had arrived early at the school and was waiting for his mum and Melanie to come out and meet him. He avoided all the stares he was receiving but laughed outright when he saw the kid that had hurt Melanie slinking away with a sling covering his arm.

'And what are you laughing at?' A warm voice spoke from behind him. He looked round and smiled at his two favourite females. He turned just in time to get tackled by an excited Melanie.

'Well someone had a good day.' He said playfully. 'Did you meet any new friends?'

'I sure did, and guess what, I did meet someone, her names Kelly and she really likes you.' She replied teasingly to the bewildered Harry.

'What do you mean, I didn't even meet her?' Harry said as he started walking away from the school, their mother watching on with a small smile on her face.

'Oh that doesn't matter, she thinks your brave and noble and she even called you hunky.' She said, shaking her head in disgust.

'Mum, make her stop.' Harry whined.

'That's enough you two. I don't think anyone's around here, so Harry darling would you mind taking us home.'

'Not at all.' He replied, making a low bow.

* * *

The week quickly flew by and soon it was time for Harry to enter the school again. He apparated them all to a point just on the outskirts of the school and walked the little while into the school grounds.

'Now, Harry, this time try and get along with everybody.' His mum said before dashing off to the staffroom.

'Mel. Mel, come over here.' Kelly's voice shouted as soon as she spotted her new best friend. Melanie then dragged a reluctant Harry over towards the small group of girls.

'Kelly, Laura, Amanda, Ashley. I'd like you to meet my brother, Harry. Harry, meet the girls.' Harry waved shyly to them all and they waved back sharing quick glances at each other.

'Oi Kelly, did mum give you my lunch again because I think I've got yours.' A boy shouted angrily as he approached the group. No one noticed Harry step in front of Melanie quickly. He looked at the boy closely and sized him up. His black hair was cut short and his eyes were bulging with unrestrained fury. Harry was taller than him and was bigger physically and knew he would win a fight if it came to it. But for now he would just sit back and see what happened.

'Why would you already know that you've got the wrong lunch Brad, you just had breakfast five minutes ago, why are you eating your lunch.' She sighed wearily, this was obviously a common event. The other girls giggled behind their hands and Harry noticed that his sister's cheeks were a little bit pinker than normal as the boy joined the group.

'Hi, my names Brad Jensen, unfortunate brother of Kelly, you're the guy who kicked Russell's arse aren't you, the whole school is still talking about you man.' He said almost awed.

'Yeah, that's me.' Harry sighed, he didn't really like attention, but he chose to be polite and offered his hand to the boy. 'Harry, Harry Rhode.'

'Cool, hey why don't we get away from these crazy hens before they start filling your brain with gossip and go play some footy.' He said lightly, avoiding the punch from his sister. Harry quickly shifted his eyes to Melanie to see if she would be alright. A quick smile and a nod was all he needed. He set off with Brad and listened as the girls giggled behind them.

'Mad the lot of them.' Brad said cheekily. 'Come on we might be able to get a quick game going before the bell goes.' And he started running, making Harry run after him. They were approaching a group of boys that looked to be the same age as him when they slowed down.

'Righto lads, this here is Harry, Harry, meet the lads. On your right is Jeff, in the middle is Rod, Lee and Marty and last is Justin. Right now that the introductions are over, let's play footy. It'll be me, Rod, Jeff and Harry versus you three. So let's go.'

'Wait, I don't know how to play.' Harry said, making the other boys look at him like he was an alien.

'What do you mean?' Jeff asked stupidly.

'I mean, I don't know how to play.' Harry said, his ire growing slowly.

'Ah well that's easy enough…' Brad shouted eagerly, he then started to explain all the rules of football, going through his favourite team and players at the same time. Finally, having given Harry the basic knowledge of the game they were about to take the field when the bell rang for first classes making them all groan.

'No matter, we'll just start a game at recess.' Brad said grumpily. 'What year are you in Harry?'

'Year 8.' He said, pulling his bag onto his shoulder, when he looked up he saw the others looking at him strangely. 'What?'

'Are you sure?' Justin asked. 'You look like you should be in year 10.' The others nodded slowly.

'Well, I'm not, what year are you in?'

'8.' They all replied.

'Well we better hurry up, we've got Science first and I've heard that the woman teaching it is a real bitch.' And with that, Harry and his new friends started running towards there first class.

* * *

'So what was your first week like son?' Michael asked Harry as they started their duel. It was the weekend and Harry was grateful for it, all week he was being followed by strange girls that kept on pointing at him and giggling.

'Not bad, classes are alright, the English teacher is a bit of a nag though.' He said cheekily as his mother poked her tongue out from outside the protective shield. 'I've learnt a really cool game though, it's called Rugby League, and the P.E teacher thinks I'm a natural.'

'Really, I've seen that game once with your father and his friends back in England, they don't half bash each other about.'

'I know. That's what I like about it.' Harry said quickly as he dodged his father's Imperius Curse, but was unlucky as he was hit by the second one.

_Start dancing like a chicken_. An airy voice whispered in his head.

_I don't know why he uses this curse sometimes_. Harry thought tediously. He threw off the curse and fired his own Imperius curse, hitting his father squarely in the chest.

_How about you be a good boy and bark like a dog_. He sniggered mentally as his father did just that. _Now, come here and drop your wand at my feet_. Again his father followed his orders and the duel was over. Harry took off the curse and bowed to his audience, waving his hand and taking down the protective shield.

'Bravo, bravo. Harry you were brilliant.' His grandfather boasted.

'Thanks grandad.' Harry said modestly, blushing a little at the older mans praise.

'Just think how much your little cheer squad would have loved to see that Harry.' Melanie said innocently, speaking loudly to get everyone's attention.

'Cheer squad? What cheer squad?' Michael asked amusedly.

'Melanie.' Harry growled warningly. The young girl ignored him though.

'Yeah, you should see them, they follow him round everywhere like he's some kind of god.'

'Melanie.' Harry snapped, showing her his wand threateningly.

'Oooo, Harry's growing up, are their any cute one's amongst them son?' His dad asked merrily.

'That's it.' Harry shouted before he let off one of his blast of pure magic, sending both Melanie and his dad on the ground, stunned. 'Much better.' He said with a smile.

He began walking away but was pulled back by the scruff of his collar.

'Harry, you know you can't leave them, you're the only one that can wake them up.' His mother said.

'Come on mum, can't we just leave them like that for a little while?' He asked hopefully. When he got a firm shake of the head from all three of his family he reluctantly pulled out his wand and woke them up again.

'Just so you know though, Mel likes a boy in my class.' He said quickly before he ran back in the house, laughing as he heard his sister now getting interrogated by his family.

'I HATE YOU HARRY!' Melanie screamed shrilly, making him laugh even more.

* * *

'Can we invite Brad and Kelly to come over to our house this arvo?' Harry and Melanie asked their mother as they were walking to school that day, each hoping that their sibling's best friend could come, but kept that tid bit of information to themselves.

'I don't know kids, the house has a lot of magical stuff in it.' Jessica said worriedly.

'But we've cleaned our rooms, and I could duck home and clean the rest of the house at lunch, please?' Harry asked with big eyes, he was like his father. He could keep his emotions in check around others but when he was with his family he wore his heart on his sleeve.

They could see that their mother was almost broken all it needed was the combined forces of the puppy dog eyes. There, they had it.

'Oh alright, but make sure there's nothing magical visible Harry.'

'Woo hoo.' Harry and Melanie shouted, they then kissed their mother and ran inside the school to find Brad and Kelly.

* * *

'Whoa, this place is huge.' Brad said dazedly. They had just arrived at Harry and Melanie's home. Jessica had written directions for their mother so she could drive them. They had arrived just after 4, Harry and brad ran off, and so did Melanie and Kelly, leaving the mothers behind to chat.

'Did you bring your footy?' Harry asked eagerly.

'Of course.' Brad replied, answering Harry's question as if it was one of the stupidest things he had ever heard whilst he pulled the oval shaped ball from out of his bag.

'Cool, come on, we'll go out the back.' Harry said, grabbing the ball and running around the house to the back yard.

'Jeez, how big is this place?' Brad asked.

'Only 300acres.' Harry replied carelessly.

'300, that's huge. What do you run on it?'

'Nothing.'

'What, no sheep or cattle?'

'Nope.'

'What's it for then?'

'Playing.' Harry replied simply before he booted the ball up in the air, making brad run 20metres to catch it.

'Hey, can we play?' Melanie voice shouted over the fields. Harry and Brad looked at their best friend's sister and shrugged shyly.

'Are we just going to kick it around or do you want to play two on two, me and Harry versus you two?' Melanie said challengingly.

'You're on?' Brad and Kelly agreed.

So they split up and took either side of the field, Harry marking Brad and the two girls marking each other. Harry kicked off, and booted the ball high, making Brad using all his skills to catch it, he then ran forward and tried to step Harry only to be tap lightly on the chest by Harry.

'Where did you come from?' Brad asked stupidly, as he looked at Harry's smiling face.

'Well, you see brad, when a mummy and a daddy love each other very much th-.' Harry said, mock serious.

'Shut up you idiot.' Brad said whilst, the others laughed. He tapped the ball and passed the ball to Kelly, who did a very tricky move to get pass Melanie, who fell to the ground doing the splits. Harry quickly took off and caught up with Kelly, but he didn't expect the girl to stop and since he was running so fast he ran straight into her, knocking them both to the ground in a heap, with Kelly lying on top of Harry.

'I'm sor-sorry. I couldn't stop' Harry said timidly, blushing at the close contact he was sharing.

'That's alright.' Kelly replied. Her huge blue eyes were stabbing holes into Harry's green ones.

'Hem hem.' Two voices said laughingly beside them.

'When you two are ready, I'd like to get back to the game.' Brad said, smiling mischievously. Harry and Kelly both blushed and glared at Brad, who just shrugged and smiled at Melanie.

'Right, let's try to play again, it's your ball.' Brad said. The four friends then spent the rest of the afternoon enjoying each others company. When it was time to leave, they were all looking at the wrong friend. Harry was smiling at Kelly and Brad was doing the same to Melanie, none of this went unnoticed by the two parents waiting at the side.

'Hmm, we might have a little problem.' Tania, Brad and Kelly's mum whispered to Jessica.

'I don't know, I think it's cute.' She replied.

'Ah, you say that now. Wait till they're a couple of years older.' Tania said with a wink. 'Come on kids, time to go.' She said, snapping her two children out of their daze.

'Bye.' They said one final time. Jumping in the car and driving away.

* * *

Life was going well for Harry, until one morning a year later when their father came home from work with a solemn look on his face.

'What's wrong Michael?' Jessica said as soon as she saw him.

'Voldemort.' He said simply.

'What do you mean?' She asked fearfully.

'You know how Hogwarts are holding the Tri-Wizard tournament. Well, the third task was last week and you know the boy that was entered even though he was too young, well he and another boy from Hogwarts both touched the cup, apparently it was a Portkey and it took them to Voldemort. The other boy was killed but this young kid, Weasley I think his name was, escaped, but he said he witnessed the return of Voldemort. Dumbledore believes him but that idiot Fudge is denying it.' He said seriously.

'Do you think Voldemort's back dad.' Harry asked calmly, a power he couldn't describe was building up in his body like a huge thunderstorm.

'I don't see why Dumbledore would lie son, so yes, I think he is back.'

'Right, can I be excused please?' Not even waiting for an answer Harry made his way outside and released his magic. That night on the muggle news, a scientist reported an Earthquake with a force of 8.6 on the Richter scale in the southern area of Australia.

Harry at least had the decency to look a little bit ashamed.

* * *

A couple of years flew bye and soon Harry and Melanie were fully fledged teenagers. Harry was 16 and Melanie was 15. Both had grown into fine young people.

Harry had grown in height and weight. He stood at 5"9" and weighed 80kg. His hair was as black as always and for some reason he had never once needed a haircut in his short life. His eyes were as green as the grass he loved and he had started to shave, making his father and grandfather tease him endlessly.

He had now covered all forms of magic that his father could teach him and he had been studying and learning by himself for a while. He didn't consider himself powerful but his family seemed to think otherwise. Thanks to the physical training his father and footy coach put him through he had a lean body. And since he was captain of the schools rugby league team, for some reason made him receive extra training.

Melanie was clearly growing into a beautiful woman if the stares from the male population at her school were anything to go buy. She was petite, only being 5"5" and being small, weight wise.

Her favourite subjects at school were English, P.E, History and boys, well, one boy really. She was madly in love with her best friend's brother. She had been since she had first laid eyes on him.

There was a running pot on who would start to go out first, Melanie and Brad or Harry and Kelly. According to the betting, Harry and Kelly were the firm favourites. With good reasons to, there was never a time when the two weren't together. They said that they were friends but everyone could see otherwise.

But today, Harry was hoping to change that, he wanted the betting to stop, he wanted the whispers to hush… he wanted to ask out Kelly Jensen.

He was currently putting on his best pair of jeans and shirt, wanting to look his best for the occasion. He tried brushing his hair but gave up quickly, he was so nervous that he didn't even notice his sister smiling at him at his door.

'You're acting a little bit nervous Harry why would that be?' She asked innocently, Harry jumped and twirled around, landing like the cat he was on the floor.

'Oh, it just you Mel, can you help me find my deodorant, stupid things gone missing.' He said turning his back on her.

'Harry, Harry calm down.' She said raising her voice slightly.

'What I'm calm, I'm real calm, I'm probably the calmest bloke in the world.' He rambled on. Having no other ideas she walked forward and slapped Harry across the face.

'Owww that hurt.' Said a shocked Harry. 'Why'd you do that?'

'You needed to stop running around like a chook with its head cut off. You don't need to worry Harry, she'll say yes.'

'Really?' He said slowly as he slumped down on his bed.

'Really Harry, trust me, Kelly wants this just as much as you.' She said comfortingly.

'I hope so, come on, I want to get to school early.' He said as he grabbed Melanie's hand and began dragging her down the stairs, ignoring the wolf whistles he was getting from his mother.

'Doesn't someone look handsome?' She asked rhetorically.

'Come on mum, I want to go to school.' Harry said, shovelling a piece of toast in his mouth.

'Why, does a certain black haired, blue eyed beauty have anything to do with this decision?'

'No… Maybe… Yes. Look can we just go, someone else might ask her.' Harry said anxiously, his mind already coming up with heart crushing outcomes.

'I don't think that's going to happen Harry, no one in the whole school would want to make you mad.' Melanie said seriously, Harry just ignored her and grabbed all their bags and apparated them to school in a flash.

'I'll see you later.' Harry said swiftly, saying a quick hello to Brad as he ran past.

'So he's finally going to ask her is he, it's about time isn't it?' he said.

'It is isn't it?' Melanie said fiercely, glaring at Brad.

'Umm, yeah, good morning Mrs Rhode, do you think I could borrow your daughter for a minute?' He asked nervously.

'Good morning Bradley, well, if you'll excuse me, I've got to get my first class ready. Bye kids.' She then skipped off with a smile on her face.

'Uh hi.' Brad said, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

'Hello.' Melanie said coldly.

'Er, Melanie, we've known each other for a long time now and I was just wondering if you… if you would… will you go out with me?' He said hurriedly, then ducked his head awaiting the rejection.

'Of course.' Melanie said happily, jumping on her school boy crush and kissing him firmly on the lips. Brad was surprised so much that he couldn't even respond to the kiss.

Just then the air around the school seemed to crack and pop. No one knew what was happening except for the two Rhode women…

* * *

Harry ran through the school, desperately searching for Kelly, his eyes caught a glimpse of black and he turned fully to see her sitting down writing furiously. He stopped and took a few deep breaths before walking as confidently as he could to his prey.

'Kelly.' He said shakily. She looked up at him and he gasped as she smiled that smile that always made his heart beat faster.

'Hey Harry, what ya doin?' She asked candidly whilst she twirled a strand of her hair between her fingers.

_Oh boy_. Harry thought. _I wish she wouldn't do that_.

'I was looking for you.' He finally said.

'And why would you be looking for lil ole me?'

'Because, I wanted to ask you something.' He started building his courage up.

'And what would that be?' She stood up and looked up into his eyes.

'Um, well, er, I was wondering Kel, if you would do me the honour of being my girlfriend?' He ducked his head waiting for her to laugh but was caught off guard when he looked up to see her smiling brilliantly at him.

'It took you long enough didn't it?' She said happily. Harry just nodded his head dumbly.

'So is that a yes?' He asked hopefully.

'Of course it is silly.' She then moved forward pressed her lips to his. But unlike his best mate, Harry was able to respond, and when he did his power escaped from his body and flew off in all different directions. He pulled back and grinned at his new girlfriend, then walked off hand in hand searching for Brad and Melanie. As the passed a corner and began laughing as they spotted the two walking towards them also holding hands.

Melanie and Kelly spotted each other and squealed before they ran at each other and hugged, laughing and crying at the same time. Harry and Brad then walked up to each other and smiled goofily.

'So you finally did it?' They asked each other, before they started laughing at themselves.

None of them noticed the smiles of glee or the frowns of disappointment that the other students were throwing their way.

'So who won the pot? I don't think anyone said the same day did they?' One of the teachers asked to the staffroom, they were all looking out the window staring at the new couples.

'I did.' Jessica Rhode said, looking down at her children proudly, she then laughed as the staff groaned and as one and handed over their money.

The bell then chose that time to go off, making all the teachers run off to their classrooms quickly. But Jessica stayed watching her children, especially Harry, wondering how long his happiness would last, the Wizarding world was growing with fear everyday with Voldemort fully out in the open. She knew the prophecy and she knew that someday, Harry would have to return to the world that she had helped him escape from.

But for now, she would let enjoy his life.

* * *

**_Note:_** Hey guys, another chapter up, its longer too so enjoy. I'm lovin all the reviews. Hopefully with this chapter I can get the story up to 100 reviews which would be so cool. I'll be putting more attention on my other story now so expect a chapter for that soon. Unless I get a review that gets something wrong, so then I have to write another chapter quickly so I can tell them properly. I gave a few hints in this chapter about a few things, if you know what they are have a guess. I have a hypothetical blue ribbon for the person who can find something, also, I'll give another ribbon to the person who can tell me where I got the title of this story from. Good Luck. Remember to ask anything you want to about the story. Bye.

**Rachel Sedai**: Eventually. He's a kid, but that should be the last of all the "I love you" for a while.

**FreedomGunDam**: I think you miss read something. He got the broom for his 11th birthday, which coincides exactly with the books.

_The crickets on! Hooray. Go Australia_.

_**Flyin Eagle.**_


	5. Found

**Back To Bedlam**

**Chapter Five**

**Found**

* * *

Two different people were walking down a busy Australian magical centre. One was a patient werewolf called Remus Lupin. The other, was an impatient Metamorphusus by the name of Nymphadora Tonks, or just Tonks as she liked to be called.

'Remus, why can't we go do some shopping? Cant we meet your friend later?' Tonks whined piteously.

'I told you Tonks. Once we get this business done, you can do all the shopping you want.' He said compromisingly.

'Remus' Tonks hissed. 'I want to know what the Werewolves are doing to, but I really want to see if they have these cool pants I saw back in England.'

'Listen Tonks, this is more important than shopping, I'm meeting someone I haven't seen in a long time.'

'Alright, no need to get snappy with me.'

'Sorry Tonks won't happen again.' He said quickly.

'Oh you're so cute when you're sorry Remie. Now hurry up, the sooner we meet this guy, the sooner I can show you how well I model clothes.' She said, moving quicker through the crowd of witches and wizards, dragging Remus behind her, missing the look that was on his face.

They made there way through the many people and finally entered a small pub called "The Fiery Roo" and Remus looked around for his associate.

'Ah, there she is Tonks.' Remus said happily.

'_She_? What do you mean "she"? You never said anything about meeting a woman.' Tonks said with a hint of jealousy as she spotted the subject of their travel down under. 'Why couldn't Dumbledore choose someone else to come down here? Why did you have to come?'

'I told you Tonks.' Remus whispered as he pulled back and stopped. 'I'm the only Werewolf in the Order, therefore it was only fitting that I come to Australia and talk to an old friend.'

'How old?' Tonks said accusingly.

'Very old.' Remus replied softly as he continued on forward, the woman spotted them and started waving enthusiastically.

'Remus, oh Remus, you came, just like you said you would.' The eager woman said breathlessly as she jumped on Remus and started hugging him fiercely, she pulled back and smiled at the scowling Tonks. 'And you must be Remus's girlfriend. How do you do, I'm Sylvia Weaver.' She said, walking forward and shaking Tonks's hand.

'Hello, I'm Tonks.' She said stupidly.

'Of course you are, now, why don't I get us a drink, how does three Fire Whiskey's sound?' Sylvia then called loudly to the barman, who then scurried over and placed the drinks on the table.

'Good service.' Tonks said.

'Yes, it is isn't it? Now Remus, hows about you explain to me why I received a letter from you just a week ago asking to meet me when the last time I heard from you was when we were just out of school?' The shrewd woman asked curiously.

'Well Syl, you would have heard the news. Voldemort is finally back. Of course, Albus has been saying it for years, but he has finally shown himself and now the Ministry can't deny it any longer. Fudge has been kicked out of office and Arthur Weasley has taken his place, things are getting serious and Albus wants to know which way the Wolves are going to fight in this war. This is where I come in, since I'm the only Werewolf in the Order he's sent me down here to find out that very question. So, do you know?' Remus said slowly already dreading the answer that he knew was to come.

'They don't know.' The female werewolf said simply.

'What?' Remus and Tonks asked loudly.

'They don't know. There's some strange things happening here Remus, the magic around Australia has been going haywire since, well, it would be about 2 years now. All the magical creatures can feel it, there's someone, or something here that has a power never seen in these parts of the world before.' She said with a shudder.

'So, what, the Werewolves aren't joining Voldemort?' Remus said, ignoring the hisses from the two females he was sitting next to.

'Nope, there waiting to see who or what holds this power… Now on to more pleasant news, what have you been up to Remus, life been treating you fairly?' She asked with a glance to Tonks.

'Ah well Syl, you know how it is. We Werewolves can't get any work. Witches and Wizards fear us, same old, same old really. What about you, are you seeing anybody?' Even though he was talking candidly, Tonks could hear the curiosity in her boyfriend's voice, wondering why, she turned her gaze on Sylvia Weaver.

Her hair was mousy looking like Remus's except that it was blonde and had grey bits in it. Her eyes were a soft gold, and they sparkled when they caught the sunlight. Her kind face looked as if it had aged too quickly before time. And as for the rest of the body, well, she wasn't that pretty. Tonks thought huffily. She was pulled out of her thoughts as the object of her evaluation answered Remus's question.

'No. I haven't had a partner since y-… well, since the old days.' She said quietly, her yellow eyes searching Remus's amber ones. 'So what will you guys do now? Head back off to old England, or are you planning to stay around Australia for a bit?' She asked, perking up again.

'Were going shopping now, aren't we Remus?' Tonks said happily.

'What? Oh yes I s'pose you are. Um, would you like to come with us Syl?' Remus asked hopefully.

'Sure.' She said brightly, as Tonks grimaced internally.

'Excellent, well, why don't you run ahead Tonks and will meet you there.' Remus said, completely missing the incredulous look his girlfriend sent him as he helped Sylvia up.

'Whatever.' Tonks sulked, making her way through the bar whilst her hair started turning a dangerous red.

'Will she be alright?' The yellow eyed werewolf asked.

'What? Oh yeah, she'll be fine once she enters a clothes shop. Now, what have you been up to?' Remus asked as he opened the door out into the busy street.

'Well where do I start, I left England after you bit me. I cried over you for about a year, and then I finally picked my arse up and got on with life. I was happily living here until I get a letter from you. I got real excited all week and then I see you come in with her.' She growled, looking at Remus angrily. 'Its funny that you can go out with her Remus when you couldn't even stay with the woman you loved all because of a silly little bite.'

'I told you Sylvia. It wouldn't have worked.'

'How wouldn't it have worked you moron? We were both Werewolves. Tell me, how it couldn't have worked. Hmm, tell me?' She said accusatorily.

'I don't know. I don't know why I told you to leave. I just thought that you would hate me, for what I had done to you.'

'I didn't hate you. Sure I was a bit angry, but not at you, at myself. If I had just stayed away from you on that full moon, nothing would have happened and maybe I'd be the one that had come down with you to see what the other Werewolves were doing… Maybe we would have been married. Maybe… Remus what's wrong?' She asked worriedly as she saw the other werewolf's face pale dramatically. She followed his amber gaze and once she saw what he was looking at she did the same.

'Its James…'

* * *

'Mum, Dad. I really don't see why we have to go out today.' Harry whinged loudly.

'Don't be silly Harry, it's not everyday that you become of age.' She said briskly. 'Now help me find those earrings that you and Mel got me last year.'

'Fine, Accio Earrings.' Harry said dully, he then held out his hand as the two shiny pieces of gold flew at him from up the stairs.

'Aww, who's the clever birthday boy.' An amused voice said from atop the stairs.

'Oh Mel, you look lovely. See Harry, Mel's dressing up for your birthday, why cant you?' Jessica said distractedly as she tried to put both of her earrings on.

'She dresses up everyday.' Harry grumbled.

'What was that dear?'

'Nothing mum. Where's dad?'

'Oh, listening to the quidditch results again. I swear he heard them last night.' Harry smiled and went into the study where his father was hunched over the wireless trying to listen to the scratchy voice of the sports presenter.

'Hey Harry, guess who won last nights match against the Tornado's and Arrows?' Michael Rhode shouted excitedly.

'Probably the Arrows, I don't think anyone can catch the snitch faster than Daniel Wright at the moment.'

'You're wrong, the Tornado's seeker apparently snatched the snitch from his grasp as they were both flying for it. Chang I think she's called, Cho Chang.'

'Huh. Did the Kestrels win?' He asked hopefully, he had supported them ever since he could ride a broom and dreamed to see them play one day.

'Yep, beat the Cannons by 330.'

'Awesome. Anyway, you've got to come now, mum's getting really feisty.'

'Righto son. Hey, when is your next footy game.' Michael said, as he got up and made his way over to Harry.

'Next week, it should be fun, the coach even said there might be scouts coming to watch.'

'Really. Hmm, that should be interesting.' He said with as much happiness as he could, but it was hard. He really wanted his son to play quidditch, he was damn good enough, that much was for sure, but his heart was set on living like a muggle… and all because of one girl.

'Is Kelly coming today?' Its not that he didn't like the girl, heavens no, he was happy that they were together. It's just that sometimes he wished that he had found an magical girl. For, one day, Harry would have to tell Kelly what he was, and he just didn't know how Kelly would take it.

Little did he know… His question would be answered soon.

'Michael, Harry, are you two coming or not?' Jessica's voice shouted through the house.

'Coming.' Both men replied. When they reached the hallway, Harry reached out and took Melanie and his mum's hand, his dad was holding both the girls too. The smile he was wearing dropped as he noticed the absence of his two grandparents.

They had both died in a muggle car crash three weeks before last years Christmas, which was also in the same week as Melanie's birthday, needless to say, it wasn't one of the family's best moments. He looked up and noticed that the others were feeling the exact same that he was. He forced smile up again and said.

'Off we go to Ferry Berry Alley.' And they did.

* * *

'I'll have the Hamburger with chips thanks.' Harry said finally. They were in one of the finest Restaurants in Ferry Berry Alley and he had just ordered something that he could have picked up at the Fiery Roo.

'Very well, sir. Your meals should be here shortly.' He said to the rest of his family.

'Harry!' His mum hissed.

'What?'

'You don't come in here and order a Hamburger, Michael, say something to him.' She said folding her arms over her chest, looking annoyed.

'Well Harry… Do you think I could have some of your chips?' He asked quietly, hoping his wife wouldn't hear him. Unfortunately she did and so did Melanie who was trying her hardest not to laugh.

'Honestly.' Jessica said crossly, but all of her family members could see the tweak of her lips about to form a smile.

'So, when do I get my presents?' Harry asked innocently.

'What makes you think, you get any?' Melanie said teasingly.

'Fine then, don't think I wont remember this when it's your birthday.' Harry said mockingly.

'Oh stop being such a sook.' Melanie said before handing over her present. Harry unwrapped it and found a silver necklace that had both a quaffle and a football on the end.

'Thanks Mel.' Harry said sincerely.

'We have to go pick up your present later.' Jessica said; whilst her husband gave Harry a mysterious wink. Harry was about to ask what it was but their meal had just arrived and all thoughts flew out of his head as he attacked his burger with vigour, he even floated a few chips over to his dad's plate wandlessly.

They then spent there time having an enjoyable lunch. Laughing and talking about there jobs, school and even about their relationships. They were having such a good time that Michael and Jessica didn't even spot their old friend being dragged down the street by a tiny little woman.

* * *

As soon as they had finished up their meal and Harry had blown out the candles on his cake that floated in from the kitchen with everyone singing "Happy Birthday" to him, they ventured out into the street, Harry and Mel going out first whilst their parents payed the bill.

It was then that loud shouting could be heard from down the street.

'JAMES. JAMES.'

'I think someone's lost there kid.' Harry said concernedly to his sister.

'JAMES. JAMES.' The shouting was getting louder.

'Do you think we should help?' Melanie asked.

They were both looking around the other way so they didn't notice the two breathless people come up behind Harry and tackle him to the ground. They didn't stay there for long though, for Harry had vanished out form underneath his two attackers and was standing over them, holding his wand loosely by his side.

'Your not James, but you look so much like him.' The man said softly.

'Who are you?' Harry snapped.

'I'm sorry, we didn't mean to tackle you, we just thought you were someone else, excuse me.' The man and his accomplice started turning away but was stopped when Harry's dad's strong voice called out to them.

'Remus? Sylvia? What are you doing here?'

'Mick, Jess? What are you doing here?'

'I think, maybe we should take this discussion back home dear.' Jessica said Michael as they moved in front of Harry and Melanie protectively.

'Yes, your right. Kids come here.' He then turned his stern gaze toward his old friends. 'What you see and hear you tell no one. Got it?' They both nodded dumbly, still getting over the fact that the people that they thought dead were alive. That didn't realise that another shock was yet to come.

'Remus. What are you doing?' Tonks yelled as she came up to the small group.

'Who's this?' Michael asked.

'Tonks, his girlfriend. Who are you?' She said suspiciously.

'Can she be trusted?' Jessica asked Remus and Sylvia.

'Yes.'

'Good, well let's go. Harry, if you'd care to take us home.' She said without looking at him, knowing that his bright eyes would search her soul if he connected with them.

Harry obliged but not before he shot a look at the two people who obviously thought that he was his father.

* * *

The group landed in the main hallway of the Rhodes's house, Harry straightened to his full height and stared down at their three guests.

'Who are you and why did you call out my father's name back in Ferry Berry?' He asked curiously.

'What do you mean, your father's name, I don't understand.' Remus said quirking an eyebrow.

'Lets go somewhere more comfortable shall we.' Michael said as he waved his hand toward the sitting room, he watched as they all passed but he stepped in front of Tonks.

'Its not that I don't trust you… But I don't trust you.' He then moved forward and shut the door on the Auror.

'Well, let's see what's so important that I must miss, hmm.' She pulled out a fleshy bit of string and poked one of the ends in her ear and poked the other one under the door.

_I owe those Weasley boys_. She thought excitedly as she listened on in the conversation that was taking place behind the closed doors…

* * *

Michael locked the door and walked forward and looked around his lounge room. His children were sitting on one of the lounges, Remus and Sylvia sitting slack jawed on the other and his wife standing between them.

Remus sent him a questioning look and he threw his head backward and nodded towards the door.

'A little young for you isn't she Remus?' He asked conversationally. Why, how else would you start a conversation with a friend that you haven't seen in almost 17 years.

'Maybe, why didn't you let her come in?'

'I don't like her, besides what I am about to tell you is very,' He looked at Harry. 'Very important.'

'What is it?'

'Well, it all started on the day Lily and James was murdered by Voldemort. Everyone thought that all the Potter's and him were dead… well, they were wrong on two counts, Voldemort is alive and so is the last Potter. Remus, Sylvia. I'd like you to meet my children, this is our daughter Melanie and this is our son, Harry, Harry Potter.'

Thump, Thump. That was the sound that was made as Remus and Sylvia made as the fell off the lounge and fell on the floor in a heap.

'What? How? I don't understand.' They both stuttered and stumbled as they got back to their feet.

'You better sit down Remus and Syl, you're in for a long tale.' Jessica said sadly.

Then with the help of each other, the two Rhode's with the help of their children explained their whole lives since that haunting October night, 17 years ago.

'-So that's why you thought I was my dad, because I look so much like him?' Harry asked after all was done.

'Amazingly so Harry, amazingly so, except you have Lily's eyes. Doesn't he Syl?' Remus said warmly.

'Oh yes, you gave my heart a right start you did, I'm sorry for tackling you by the way?' She added sheepishly.

'No problem, I've been hit worst than that on the footy field.' Harry said amusedly.

'What do you mean? Are you saying that you actually play that crazy game?' Remus asked shocked.

'Yep, he's the captain too of our school team.' Melanie said proudly.

'Really, well I'll be buggered. Does that mean you don't play quidditch?'

'Oh no, I play quidditch too, it's just that I've only got Mel and dad to play against. I usually just fly around most of the time. I love flying.' Harry said fondly.

'So tell me Remus what brings you two and that girl out there down here to Australia?' Michael asked suddenly.

'Oh, I didn't come down with him Mick, I've been here probably about the same amount of time you have.' Sylvia said quietly.

'How come?'

'Well that would be my fault.' Remus interjected. 'You see, I bit her and told her to get away from me.' He said quickly.

'You old wolf, you are so stubborn sometimes.' Jessica said hotly.

'Why did you call him a wolf mum? Is that your animagus form Mr Lupin?' Melanie asked excitedly.

'I'll answer that Jess. No I'm not an animagus Melanie, I'm a werewolf. I bit Sylvia here and turned her into one as well.'

'So.' Harry and Melanie said together.

'See Remus, I told you it wasn't that big of a deal, but nooo, you had to go play the big hero and shut yourself from the world.' Sylvia said passionately.

'Maybe your right.' He said looking into his ex-girlfriends eyes, holding her gaze steadily, the love that was once there sparked to life again just like a person turning on a light.

'Hem hem.' Michael coughed loudly. 'Sorry to break such a lovely moment but you haven't answered my question.'

'Well, Dumbledore sent me down here to see what the other werewolves were doing and it seems there staying neutral for the moment.'

'What?' Michael and Jessica asked incredulously.

'I know, that's what I said, apparently Syl said there's some type of power here that is scaring them.'

'Really, what type of power Syl?' Michael asked interestedly.

'Well, I can't really explain it. Why just the other week, a shockwave was sent through the whole of New South Wales, it was massive, of course the muggles blamed something called the gas line… What?' She asked suddenly, seeing that all of the other occupants except Remus was looking at the last Potter who was blushing, he looked up and smiled sheepishly and said.

'That was me, not some weird powerful creature. We lost footy that day… I took it pretty bad. What?' He said, as he saw everyone smiling or laughing at him.

'Harry you idiot, you're the one stopping werewolves from joining Voldemort.' Melanie laughed.

'Hey, she just said Voldemort.' Said a shocked Remus.

'Why wouldn't she say Voldemort?' Harry asked curiously.

'Well, it's just not done is it?'

'Isn't it? That's funny, it's just a name.' Harry said simply.

'Yes, I s'pose your right, it's just that you don't hear kids say the name. Why, when I was teaching at Hogwarts, the only person you could speak the name too was Dumbledore.'

'Have you seen Sirius, since he was falsely accused?' Jessica said, angrily changing the subject at Dumbledore's name.

'What do you mean falsely accused?' Remus asked slowly.

'You mean you don't know? Sirius and Pettigrew swapped being Secret Keepers.' Michael said carefully.

'You know, he said the same thing four years ago… I just didn't believe him, and now his as good as dead.' Remus sobbed as he started crying on Sylvia's shoulder.

'What are you saying Remus?' Jessica said softly.

'Four years ago Sirius escaped Azkaban using his animagus form, he saw a picture of a family that had Pettigrew in his animagus form in it. Sirius escaped and came after Peter, he knew that the boy who owned the rat went to Hogwarts so he made his way there. All year Sirius tried and failed to capture him, but in the end he got caught by the Dementors, I was the last person to speak with him before… before he got the Kiss.' He finished quietly and wiped away the remaining tears that graced his face.

'I betrayed him didn't I?' He asked.

'No you didn't Remus, you didn't know the truth.' Jessica said soothingly as she came over and sat next to the guilty werewolf.

A banging was then heard from outside.

'Tonks has probably knocked something over.' Remus said, barking out a laugh.

'A clumsy blonde is she? You seem to like clumsy blondes Remus.' Sylvia said pointing at a few of her blonde strands making everyone laugh. They all stood up and Remus put out his hand.

'It was nice to meet you Melanie, and you Harry, I hope you have a good rest of your birthday, watch out for anymore crazy werewolves trying to tackle you.' He said giving them both a hug as well.

'Don't make it another 17 years before we see you two again.' Jessica said lightly, giving them both a hug.

They all moved towards the door and no one noticed the pink bit of string make its way back out the door. Opening the door, they found Tonks picking up pieces of a vase.

'I'm so sorry, I was just walking around and I bumped into it.' She apologised.

'It's no problem.' Harry said waving his hand and catching the newly fixed vase in his safe hands, missing the looks shot at him by the three guests.

'Mum, dad, can I go. Kelly said she had present for me.' Harry said impatiently.

'I bet she did.' Melanie scoffed.

'Shut up. I'll be back before tea, it was nice to meet you Remus, Sylvia.' He nodded to them both, ignoring Tonks. He then vanished without a sound.

'Head over heels that boy is.' Jessica said lovingly.

'Is he going out with a muggle or magical girl?' Sylvia asked.

'She's a muggle. She's my best friend.' Melanie answered.

'Really, does she know about you and Harry being magical people?'

'No, we were thinking of telling her though soon. Hopefully she'll take it well, she loves Harry, so I don't see why she shouldn't.'

'And what about you are you seeing anyone.'

'Yes, I'm dating Kelly's brother, who also happens to be Harry's best friend. Brad's his name.' Melanie said with a small blush.

'My, my, my. You're quite the little lady aren't you?' Sylvia said smiling.

'Well, it was nice to meet you but Remus and I have to get back to England. Goodbye.' She started walking towards the front door. Come on Remus.' She shouted over her shoulder. Remus ignored her and turned to Sylvia.

'Will you come back to England with us?' He asked.

'Maybe in a couple of weeks, but there are some people I want to say goodbye to here, okay.'

'Brilliant. Well, I promise to come back and visit some time Mick and Jess. I can't believe how special this day had been. I better go before Tonks breaks something else. Bye. Bye Syl.' He then ran out the door to catch up with his partner.

'I guess I better be off as well, I'll pop in again if that's alright with you, before I go back to England. It's been great to see you. Bye.' And with a final round of hugs she to ran out the door and apparated away.

'What a day.' Michael said as he shut the door with a click.

'Maybe we should go back and get Harry's present before he comes home.' Jessica said, looking at her watch.

'Yeah righto, will you be right by yourself Mel?'

'Yes dad, I'm not a baby anymore.' Melanie said sarcastically. 'By the way, what are you getting him?'

'You'll see.' Her mother and father replied simultaneously before they apparated away to get Harry's present.

'Old people.' Melanie said before she climbed the stairs to her room to finish off her homework.

* * *

'Ah, it's good to be back home, don't you think Remie?' Tonks said brightly, as she steeped out of the International Portkey Point. Inside she was fuming. She had heard all that had taken place back behind the closed doors in the Rhodes's home. She knew that Harry Potter was alive and she knew that her current boyfriend's heart belonged to someone else. Well she knew what she was going to do.

'I'll go tell Dumbledore about the werewolves if you want, that way you can go home and have a nice Fire Whiskey back at our apartment.' Remus was so into his own thoughts he just nodded and apparated away without glancing at Tonks.

'Whilst your there, I'll just pop over to Dumbledore and tell him who we saw today.' As she finished saying this an evil glint appeared in her eye, much like the look that her estranged cousin got sometimes.

'Its only fair that the world really knows what happened to their hero after all.' She then apparated away, not even realising the calamity she was about to cause.

* * *

**_Note:_** This is just getting crazy. I hope your appreciating how quickly these chapters come out? All those that HATE Nymphadora Tonks raise their hand. Ok, now tell me if you raised your hand?

Review please. It helps especially if you say something about the story that I missed. Especially the part one of the reviewers called Bestest List said. 'Why did Michael takes his wife's family name?' I don't know but I'll fix it up soon. Now onto review time:

**Ash:** Wrong and wrong. I'm from NSW, why did you guess the other ones?

**Rachel Sedai:** You're a hard taskmaster Rachel, but I'll try and lower the fluff and speed the book up, I want to get on with it just like the next person.

**Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee:** Don't know if that's enough 'e' but it doesn't matter. The fact of the matter is though… You're a kiwi. And having just beaten one of your players and the rest of the world was very satisfying. Although Vettori was probably one of the standouts for the World XI. I just cant believe how easy it was, Gilly smashed em. I hope we win the test as well.

**Evergreen Sceptre:** Umm, yes to all your questions. I just have one for you. Where did I say something about Pure Magic, I don't even know what that is?

**Japanese-Jew:** You'll see what happens to all the original characters when I get back to Hog… I shouldn't have said that, I should not have said that.

**Striker1346:** All will be revealed in Flashbacks later.

**MortyM:** Later. Later.

**Bestest List:** That is a bloody good point. Thank you for pointing I feel like quite the fool.

_See ya soon_.

**_Flyin Eagle_**.


	6. Confrontations

**Back To Bedlam**

**Chapter Six**

**Confrontations**

* * *

'PROFESSOR DUMBLEDORE! PROFESSOR DUMBLEDORE!' Nymphadora Tonks yelled loudly, as she ranas quickly as she could up the staircase that led to the headmaster of Hogwarts office, she reached for the door but fell through when the door handle was pulled away from her grasp, leaving her sprawled on the ground in front of the headmasters feet.

'My my Nymphadora, what has got you in such a hurry?' Dumbledore asked kindly as he helped the metamorphamagus up off his rug.

'Its Potter sir, Harry Potter is alive.' She shouted once her feet were back on the ground. She watched as Dumbledore paled and stumble back into a chair.

'What did you say Tonks?' He asked softly, not even bothering with her full name.

'Potter is alive sir, me and Remus saw him when we were down in Australia, his with a family called the Rhode's I think, they escaped England right after You-Know-Who disappeared the first time.' Dumbledore took in all that the violet coloured haired girl said.

'Michael and Jessica Rhode are still alive… Harry Potter is still alive?' He finished loudly, excitement radiating from him.

'Yes sir.' Tonks said, and then stepped back in shock as Dumbledore got up and moved around his office with speed not known among old folk.

'What are we going to do about him professor?' She asked.

'We're going to get him. I'll round up the Order, we leave in an hour.' Albus Dumbledore had never been so happy, a prodigy he thought was dead, was alive. He didn't notice the fearful look on Tonks' face.

'Don't ask Remus to come sir, he is a little tired after the trip, so I sent him home.' She said casually enough for the headmaster to believe her in his thrilled state.

'Oh well, there is still more than enough people who will be willing to help anyway. You go and grab the Weasley's and I'll see you back here.'

'Yes sir, you can count on me.' The hyperactive girl then left the office in a very, very good mood.

'Sorry Remus, but a secret as big as this just has to be shared.' She then cackled wickedly as she left Hogwarts for the Weasley's home.

* * *

'I still can't believe mum and dad got you a motorbike.' Melanie said jealously.

'I know. Oh don't look at me like that Mel, you'll probably get something like this to when you come of age.' Harry said, seeing that his sister was still glaring at him and his new trail bike. It was exactly like the one that the professionals used in the motocross competitions, a blue Yamaha 125, it was the best thing Harry could ask for, since he had been asking for a very long time.

'You think, that would be so cool because I want a car. A real little girlie car that's purple and has a built in Cd player.' Mel said dreamily.

'Who knows, I wouldn't put it passed mum and dad to get you one. You know how much mum loves these muggle things.' Harry said as he strapped on his helmet and kick started the bike to life. He smiled beneath his helmet as he listened to the bike purr.

'COMING?' He shouted to his sister, who nodded and pulled on her helmet before jumping on behind him. As soon as she was settled Harry sped off up the driveway and up through their paddocks, dodging thistles and tree branches wildly as he changed gears and pushed his bike further, listening with delight as his sister laughed loudly behind him. He started slowing down once he neared his destination. He pulled up beside their favourite blossom tree, waited for his sister to get off and then got off the bike himself. He then went down and sat as the base of the tree and stared out the scenery.

'I love it here.' Harry said as Mel sat beside him.

'Mmm, me too.' Mel replied, they sat in silence for a while before Melanie spoke again.

'Sooo, what did Kelly get you?' She asked innocently.

'Nothing.' Harry mumbled as his cheeks began to blush.

'Come on Harry, you can tell me.' Mel said, this time serious.

'Well I went to see her just as Remus and Sylvia were leaving and when I got to her house there didn't seem to be anyone home, so I walked up to the door and knocked. No one answered so I was about to go home when the front door opened and Kelly was there.' Harry got a faraway look in his eyes and it took a slap from Melanie to bring him back to the present.

'She was beautiful Mel, she was wearing a really nice purple dress and she had her hair up and she was wearing that necklace I bought her last year, she invited me in and told me that she sent everyone out because she was cooking me a special birthday dinner. So we sat down and talked whilst eating a really nice roast that she made. Everything was going excellent, she then she had my birthday present upstairs and that I should go to her bedroom and wait for her…' Harry trailed off, his faraway look coming back and Melanie thought she knew what Harry's birthday present was.

'Did you guys have sex?' She asked softly but bluntly. Harry snapped out of his daze again and looked at her suspiciously.

'How did you know? Did Kelly tell you?' Harry asked quickly.

'No Harry, but I could see it in your eyes. What was it like?' Melanie asked again quietly.

'Amazing, perfect, it was everything I dreamed it would be Mel… I really think I… love her.' Harry said emotionally. 'I think I'm going to have to tell her about me, about our family, I want her to know Mel.'

'Oh, look at you, all grown up.' Mel said tearfully as she threw her arms around Harry's neck who was shocked at his sister's actions.

'Mel, what's wrong?' Harry asked worriedly.

'Nothing Harry, I have to tell you something. You know how last week, no one was home except me. Well, I invited Brad over.' It was now Melanie turn to blush. 'Well, I gave my virginity to Brad.' That was all she could say before Harry was on his feet and running off towards his bike, Melanie got up and grabbed his arm, turning him round to see that he had a furious look on his face.

'Where were you going?' Melanie asked.

'To go beat the shit out of Brad.' Harry said angrily, yanking his arm of Melanie's grasp. She was having none of that though and pulled out her wand and stunned Harry just as he was about to start his bike. She than levitated his body back over to the tree and tied him to the base. Once she was certain she pointed her wand at Harry and lifted the spell she had put on him. Harry took a few seconds to see where he was before he snapped his fingers and turned the ropes holding him to dust.

'What were you thinking Mel, you're only 15.' Harry said fiercely.

'I turn 16 in 5 months. Besides, I'm the same age as Kelly.' This comment seemed to make Harry stop for a moment before he sighed and sat back down at the tree.

'I'm sorry Mel, its just I don't want you to get hurt.' Harry said solemnly.

'Brad wont hurt me Harry, he feels the same way for me exactly the way you feel for Kelly.' Melanie said soothingly, sitting down next to her brother and rubbing his hand.

'Do you love him?' Harry asked.

'Yes, I've never been in love before but I think I have that love for Brad.' Melanie replied.

'You sound so much like mum sometimes.' Harry said fondly.

'Thank you.' Melanie said amusedly.

'Do you think Kelly loves me?' Harry asked abruptly.

'I have no doubt.' Melanie said happily.

All of a sudden Harry sat up straight and looked towards the house. Melanie saw this and looked at Harry nervously.

'What is it?'

'There are wizards in our house.' He said shortly. He stood off the ground and picked Mel up with him. He went over to his bike and poked it with his wand. He then jumped on and kick started the motor.

'Hop on, I've silenced it.' Harry said quickly. Melanie jumped on and Harry sped back toward the house as fast as his bike could take him.

He pulled up outside their garage and walked silently around the house, keeping Melanie close by him at all times. He moved to the lounge room window and peeked over the top of the sill. What he saw made his blood boil and turn cold at the same time.

His parents were sitting on the lounge looking angrily around at their captures, who all had their wands pointed at either his mum or dad.

'Harry, who are those people?' Melanie asked, her brown eyes wide with fear.

'I don't know, but I'm going to find out. Stay here and keep quiet.' Harry asked forcefully, seeing his sister nod, he made his way around to the front door. He crept up behind the two sentry men and stunned them quietly. Always using the philosophy, stun first ask questions later. He opened the front door to see another two sentry men outside the lounge room doors. He pointed his wand up at the ceiling and caused a "thump thump" to be heard from below. The door to the lounge room opened up and a tall black man poked his head out telling the two guards to go check the noise out. As soon as the guards went up the stairs Harry stunned them from behind and moved forwards towards the door.

Waving his wand the doors crashed open and he charged into the room firing off some low level Dark Art curses as he went. He knocked down 3 of them but noticed that he still had to battle with 10 more that were in the room. Spells were coming back his way now, mostly stunners and silly little hexes. But Harry was having none of that, he cursed a knocked down lamp into three snakes.

_Bite anyone but the two people on the lounge_. Harry hissed in Parseltongue, watching as the snakes went off to do his work on the nearest intruder who happened to be a greasy haired man who waved his wand lazily at the snakes expecting them to disappear. He was shockingly mistaken when none of his curses could vanquish the snakes, it wasn't until he was bitten that he started firing the killing curse at each of Harry's creations, which turned the snakes to ash. The man that was bitten slowly passed out a minute later.

There were only four people left now Harry saw: an old man, an old woman, a crazy looking guy and a huge man, all of them were looking at him with different expressions.

'Who are you?' Harry asked as he stood in front of his parents. It was dad who answered his question.

'Son, I'd like to meet the _legendary_ Order of the Phoenix.' Michael said, spitting out the word legendary as he looked straight at the old man.

'Ha-Harry?' Melanie asked from outside the room. 'Mum, dad.' She said suddenly running towards them and hugging each of them.

'Harry did you stun those four wizards at the front.' Melanie asked.

Harry just nodded as he continued to lock eyes with the old man, ignoring the shocked looks he was getting from the old woman and the crazy looking guy who had an eyeball buzzing around his head.

'You must be Dumbledore.' Harry said coldly.

'I am. And you are?' Dumbledore asked suspiciously.

'Not as smart as you look are you? I'm Harry Potter, now tell me why you and your thugs are trespassing on our property?' Harry said, gripping his wand tighter, he swivelled his head around and saw the annoying woman that had come with Remus and Sylvia, he cursed angrily and summoned the woman's limp form to him, he un stunned her and grabbed her throat angrily. 'I knew you couldn't be trusted.' He then threw her across at the Order that was still standing, making sure to use his magic to send her faster making the stupid girl hit all four sending them all but the giant man onto the ground.

He turned back to his parents who smiled at him proudly.

'It's that Tonks girl, she snitched on us.'

'Yes, a good thing she did Mr Potter, your magic is highly unbalanced, you must come back to England with us and start your schooling at Hogwarts.' Dumbledore said imperiously as though this was a great honour.

'Now you see here Dumbledore.' Michael said angrily as he got up off the lounge and stood next to Harry, pointing his hand out but realising he didn't have his wand.

'Looking for this?' The grizzled man with the crazy eye asked roughly.

'Yes thank you.' Harry said crossly, waving his wand and catch both his mothers and fathers wands from the air, he then handed them back to their rightful owners.

'How did you do that?' The old woman asked, her thin eyebrows rose into her hair.

'Magic, maybe you should go back to Hogwarts and learn yourself.' Harry said snidely making Mel and Michael laugh heartily, his mother only smiled.

'That's it Mr Potter, you leave me no choice but to bring you in by force.' Dumbledore said, nodding to the reluctant looking giant man who started to step forward towards Harry.

'I'm sorry about this.' He said sadly.

'So am I.' Harry replied as he pointed his wand just as the huge man was about to throw his arms around him and let off a yellow looking spell, which dropped the giant on the floor with a huge BOOM.

'I'll tell you one last time, get out of our house.' Harry said icily.

Before he could do another thing all his family was stunned by a furious looking Dumbledore. Harry stared at his family with burning eyes, he lifted them up towards Dumbledore's and immediately the old man had realised that he had gone too far.

Harry fired as many dark and light curses he knew, some hitting Dumbledore, the others hitting the old woman and the other man.

Soon it was only Harry and Dumbledore fighting, Harry was exhausted magically, he had never thrown so many curses in a row before and it was starting to take its toll. He noticed though that Dumbledore seemed to be tiring as well. In the end though experience was the winner and Dumbledore summoned Harry's wand to him.

'You know the Dark Arts and can speak parseltongue.' Dumbledore said sadly.

'Yeah, so what?' He used what little magic he had left and woke up his family.

'Harry, are you alright?' Jessica said, getting up and fussing over his weary state.

'Michael, Jessica, your son must come back and fulfil the prophecy.' Dumbledore said tiredly.

'Dumbledore.' Michael growled warningly.

'What prophecy?' Harry asked sceptically.

'The one about you and Voldemort.' Dumbledore said quickly.

'Shut up Albus.' Jessica shouted angrily, glaring hatefully with tear filled eyes at the head of the Order.

'Mum, dad, what's he talking about?' Harry asked, a tone of betrayal was clear in his tone. Both of his parents avoided his searching eyes.

'18 years ago Harry, a prophecy was made that a child could defeat Voldemort. That child was you.' Dumbledore then retold the contents of the prophecy to the Rhode family and Harry, who eyes burned with renewed energy.

'Why didn't you tell me?' Harry asked his parents.

'We wanted you to be free from the prophecy Harry, we wanted you to have a normal life, to be normal like everybody else.' Jessica said, looking her son straight in the eye as she moved closer to him, finally getting close enough to capture him in a hug, which Harry greatly returned, sobbing on Jessica's shoulder.

'I'm sorry, but Harry has to come back to England, Voldemort is growing stronger.' Dumbledore said firmly.

'You can't expect to just up and leave Dumbledore, we have a life here. I'm Head Auror, Jess is teaching, Harry and Mel are in school, they have friends, you just can't expect us to pack up and leave everything behind?'

'That is exactly what I expect you to do. You can't stay here, everyday you stay here is one more family that Voldemort will kill.' Dumbledore said, his manipulative mind was working overtime to convince this boy to come back and face his destiny.

'What about Kelly?' Harry whispered to his parents softly.

'And Brad?' Melanie added.

'You can come back Harry and of course you can always write.' Dumbledore said smoothly. 'You have till September 1st to sort out your affairs, but you and Melanie must be on that train. Until then I will say goodbye.' He then waved his wand over his unconscious followers, asking Harry to help when it came to the man that he had set the snakes on and the giant man that he had put to sleep.

After they had all left, Harry sat down and buried his face in his hands.

'Mum, I don't want to leave?' Melanie said, sniffling on her mothers shoulder.

'You won't have to.' Harry said, his voice void of emotion.

'What are you talking about Harry?' Jessica said dreadfully.

'It's me Dumbledore wants not you guys.'

'Harry don't be stup-.' Melanie started but stopped when Harry stood up and made his way to the door.

'Where are you going?' Michael asked angrily.

'To tell Kelly about me, I suggest you come to Melanie, that way we can tell both Kelly and Brad at the same time.' Harry then walked out of the room with Melanie close on his heels. Seconds later, Michael and Jessica heard Harry's POP of Apparation as their two kids left to either find peace or get their hearts broken.

'Which one will it be?' Jessica whispered softly.

* * *

**_  
Important Note:_** Heya. I know it's been a long time but I've been going nuts with my other story. I just sat down this morning and decided to write a chapter for this story, just to keep people interested.

I've got an important question though and it will matter what you say. I know some will probably say it's your story and you should do what you want but I really need to hear what you guys say because really, I'm writing it partly for me, but mostly for you guys. SOOOOOOOOOO:

Should the Rhode's stay in Australia or go with Harry? AND…

Should Kelly and Brad accept Harry and Mel for what they really are?

Tune in for next chapter to find out the answer for both questions.

Thanks once again to everyone who is reviewing. Someone told me that someone had recommended this fic on some yahoo thing, whoever it was I just wanna say thanks.

_See you next time guys_

**_Flyin Eagle _**


	7. The Truth

**Back To Bedlam**

**Chapter Seven**

**The Truth**

_I own nothing._

* * *

TAP TAP TAP.

The knock at the door sounded ominous to Harry's ears and he hoped it was not a sign of things to come.

He and Melanie stood outside of Kelly and Brad's house. They had just arrived from their encounter with The Order Of The Phoenix.

Noticing that Mel was shivering Harry gave her what he thought was a reassuring smile but knew that his face could only conjure up a queasy grimace. He was still a bit drained from his battle from Dumbledore and his pets so he was finding it hard to stay upright.

Just thinking about the old man brought feelings of anger to the boil and gave him strength, he used the strength and lost the anger as he reminded himself that he had a bigger problem than Dumbledore to deal with right now.

It was at that time that the door was opened and revealed Kelly. She smiled prettily and grabbed hold of Harry's hand before dragging him into the house and it was only when they were half way up the stairs that she called back to Melanie.

'Hey Mel, Brad's out the back, I'll catch up with you in a bit, I just need to borrow your brother for a couple of moments.' She then pulled Harry faster up the stairs making the mind muddled and body wearied boy fall down. In this instant Kelly stopped tugging and finally looked at her boyfriend properly.

'Harry? Are you alright? What's wrong?' She then sat down on the steps next to Harry who was gingerly pushing himself up to sit next to her. He looked down at the bottom of the stairs and saw Melanie watching him with sad eyes. He shook his head as if to say, "You better go find Brad" and it wasn't till she closed the sliding door leading out to the back yard that he turned his eyes back to Kelly's.

'No Kell, I'm not alright. I, uh, I need to tell you something.' Harry then took a couple of deep breaths, both to steady himself and so he could use up some time to organise his thoughts. All the while Kelly just sat patiently with a worried look on her face. With one last releasing breathe Harry began his tale.

'There once was a family called the Potter's. A mother, a father and a baby boy. From what I know the mother and father loved each other very much and loved their son so much they would die for him… Everything wasn't so perfect for the family though, for they were hiding, hiding from an evil wizard-.' Kelly lost some of her patience to ask.

'Harry, what does a fairy tale have to do with you looking sick?' With a doomed feeling in his gut Harry continued his story without answering her.

'One day the evil wizard found the family, their location having been given away by someone they counted as a friend. The father tried to protect his loved ones but died. He died as a hero and he will always be remembered. The mother was murdered next. She died protecting her son till the end, something that will never be forgotten by the son.' Here Harry stopped, he didn't know whether it was because of the days activities or because it was the first time he had told this story but he was surprised to feel tears sliding down his cheeks. Without wiping them away he finished his story.

'The evil wizard then approached the baby and turned the wand that had killed both of his parents on him. Then something happened that no one really has an answer to, the curse that would kill the baby rebounded and tore the spirit from the evil wizard. A spirit that would not harm the world for another 13 years. The baby lay crying in his cot with a bloody scar on his forehead when he was found by a couple who knew the family that had died. They carried him to safety and together they left the country to start a new life somewhere else.' Harry stopped again and stared straight at Kelly, raising his left hand he cleared away his hair to reveal his scar.

'The couple and the baby's destination was Australia. A few months later a baby was born to the couple, a baby girl. The years passed and the family was happy but something was missing. The kids wanted to meet kids their own age and their mother wanted to teach again, so it was decided they would attend school where the kids could be kids and the mother could watch over them as she taught. It was at this school that the boy met the most beautiful girl in the world, a girl that one day he would fall in love with. The boy's name was Harry Potter and he loved a girl called Kelly Jenson.' Harry then blinked through his teary vision to see Kelly staring at him in complete shock. Then he got the last reaction he was expecting. She laughed. But the laugh was not a happy one and it was proved when tears started falling from Kelly's eyes. She continued to laugh for a whole minute before she quietened down enough, throughout the whole time their eyes had never left each others. When she had finally stopped Kelly gave one final sniff before she spoke.

'Who are you?'

'My name is really Harry Potter and I am a wizard, just like Melanie and my parents, just like my real parents.'

'Prove it. I don't mean your scar either, show me something wizardy, show me you can do magic. All this nonsense can't be real, your just trying to make a fool of me.' Kelly huffed with a air of someone who was hearing something she didn't want to believe.

With resignation Harry watched Kelly a second longer before he dropped his hand and pulled out his red gum wand from inside his jacket. Ignoring Kelly's gasp he waved the wand to produce a mini rain cloud, appropriate considering the mood. With another wave the cloud produced lightning bolts, thunder and rain. When Harry had thought she had had enough he waved the wand and vanished the charm, silence then reigned supreme again.

'So it's true.' The whisper from Kelly's lips faded between them and only left accusing eyes.

'Yes.' Was Harry's only reply.

'Then everything I know about you is a lie.' She started to get up but Harry's gentle hands brought her back down.

'Kelly, please listen to me. Everything I ever felt for you wasn't a lie. Every moment I ever shared with you wasn't a lie. Why does this make any difference?' Harry asked with desperation in his voice.

'Why does it make a difference! How can you say that Harry? You have just admitted to being two people and you think it doesn't make a difference! What do you want me to say?' Defeated Kelly hung her head but Harry's hand cupped her face and brought their eyes level again.

'I want you to say that you still love me.' Harry pleaded.

'I will be honest with you Harry, I do love you.' Harry started to smile but it was wiped off his face as quick as it came as Kelly continued. 'But I only love one half of you. I'm sorry.' This time she got up and Harry didn't stop her. She was at the top of the stairs when Harry's soft voice reached her.

'I have to go back. I have to go back to England tomorrow.'

'Then I guess this is goodbye.' Kelly then walked to her room without a backward glance and shut the door, never hearing Harry's mumbled. 'I guess it is.'

Almost as if it was timed, Brad and Melanie came through the back door hand in hand, smiling and laughing at each other. Brad saw Harry first and shouted out raucously.

'Hey Harry, even though you're a wizard and all you won't curse me if I kiss your sister will ya?' He laughed at his own joke but Melanie wasn't, she knew that his talk with Kelly hadn't gone as well as hers had with Brad. Brad not noticing anything kept on talking.

'Guess what Harry, Mel told me how your all going back to England and I thought that when I'm finished with school I'll come over and see you. How's that sound?' Still in a daze Harry got off the stairs and walked to the front door.

'Yeah, that'll be good. I'll catch you anyway Brad. Mel, I'll see you at home.' Before either of them could say a word he was gone, it was then that Brad finally caught on to Harry's mood. Mel on the other hand was caught between making sure her brother was alright and wanting to spend as much time as she could with her boyfriend on her last day in Australia. Knowing that Harry would probably want to be alone anyway she decided to stay with Brad and enjoy the time they had left.

That night on the muggle news it was reported that the worlds highest recorded earthquake was measured in the centre of Australia, leaving a new canyon in the red earth.

Only a few knew that a broken hearted teen was the cause of the 8th world wonder.

And now the wound that was Harry's heart was headed for England, for Voldemort and for Dumbledore. Whether the evil stitching of Hate would sow up his wound or whether Love would seal the crater of his heart would be a answer only time could tell.

It was a pity that time wasn't on their side.

* * *

I was on FF today and I decided to read my story to figure out what I was writing about all those years ago. It was only when I got to the last chapter that I realised I wanted to know what happened next. So I got to typing this afternoon and came up with this.

Don't know when the next instalment will be but you could say that the fire has been rekindled.

Flyin Eagle.


End file.
